solo te amare a ti
by melycris
Summary: que pasaría si descubrieras que tu amor verdadero esta mas cerca de lo que parece y estarías dispuesto a dejar hasta tu propio orgullo por estar con la persona que amas
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

UNA NOTICIA NO MUY AGRADABLE

Era una mañana muy hermosa en la corporación capsula y una Linda joven de cabellos y ojos azules acababa de ducharse

B- aaaaah! me siento de muy buen humor el dia de hoy

comenzo a prepararse para ir a la universidad y aunque solo tenia 17 años ya cursaba el ultimo año no fuera de mas si era una genio y se tomaba muy en serio sus estudios ya que tendria que tomar las riendas de la Corporacion capsula en algun momento, se midio un sin fin de conjuntos y eligio una falda negra con una blusa azul y un poco de brillo en los labios no necesitaba mas de igual forma se miraba hermosa.

B-vaya además de inteligente soy una preciosura jijijijijiji- dijo mientras se miraba al espejo en verdad es muy humilde no lo creen- bajo las escaleras con rumbo a la cocina para poder desayunar

al llegar a la cocina vio a sus padres muy contentos y animados... más de lo acostumbrado por supuesto

B- Hola! Mama hola papa los veo muy contentos que les pasa-dijo sentándose en la mesa

SraBriefs- hola hijita! Como estas dormiste bien -dijo una SraBriefs con una gran sonrisa

B-dormí de maravilla y me siento de muy buen humor y con muchas energías pero ustedes se ven muy felices acaso tienes algún plan para ustedes dos solitos- dijo Bulma sonriendo pícaramente

SrBriefs- hay! Hija como se te ocurren esas cosas, lo que sucede es que hemos recibido una noticia muy grata esta mañana

B- en serio! Y cual es hablen que esperan quiero saber-los ojos de Bulma se miraban llenos de curiosidad

SrBriefs – bueno recuerdas a mi ahijado

B- a ese antipático arrogante cómo no recordar al idiota ese -la voz de Bulma se escuchaba molesta

SraBriefs- no seas así hija si es un muchacho muy atento y caballeroso no sé porque tú y el nunca se llevaron bien

B- jajajajajajajajaj si ese es atento y caballeroso yo soy la reina de Inglaterra pero en fin que con el

SrBriefs- pues viene a visitarnos!

B- Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! No pué no puede seeeeeeeeeeeer! Porque

SrBriefs-pues resulta que acaba de terminar sus estudios y a estado trabajando demasiado así que su padre decidió que sería buena idea que se tomara unas vacaciones y que mejor lugar que este para descansar no te parece que es una buena noticia

Pero a Bulma no le parecía nada agradable la idea de tener a "ESE INTRUSO" como lo llamaba ella en su casa no podía explicarse cómo es que sus padres lo quisieran tanto.

B-Pues no no me parece en nada la idea de que ese engreído venga, pero que mas da -suspiro Bulma y sirviéndose unos de los deliciosos pastelillos que su madre había horneado -y cuando vendrá ese pesado?

SraBriefs- aun no lo sabemos pero empezaremos a prepararle una habitación de inmediato

el ahijado de los SrBriefs Vegeta Oguiji hijo único y heredero de una de las más grandes fortunas y al igual que Bulma era un joven prodigio

Bulma oía a sus padres hablar de lo maravilloso que será volver a verlo después de tantos años.

Suspiro y recordó el día en que se conocieron...

SrOguji-vegeta hijo

V- Si papa!

SrOguji- hijo quiero que conozcas a alguien muy especial

SrBriefs-vegeta ella es mi hija Bulma tu padre y yo esperamos que puedan ser buenos amigos

V-mmm-está bien tío

los padres de los niños los dejaron solos en el jardín para que pudieran conocerse mejor sin la interrupción de los adultos...grave error

Vegeta miraba un poco extrañado a la pequeña quien se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y lo volvió a ver muy molesta

B- Oye bobo!Que me ves tanto acaso no habías visto a una niña tan bonita como yo

V-que?...papa me dijo que conocería a alguien muy especial no me imagine que era una mocosa como tu-dijo vegeta cruzando los brazos y recostándose en un árbol

B-mocosa?...Bulma lo vio de arriba abajo y le dijo-pues déjame decirte que tu también eres un mocoso acaso no te ves al espejo jajajaja

V-dime niña cuántos años tienes'?-con un semblante muy serio para su corta edad

B-mmm..Tengo 6 años y que con eso!?-un poco exaltada

V-pues yo tengo 10 años así que eso me hace mayor que tu y por lo tanto te convierte en una mocosa

Bulma comenzó aponerse roja de molesta y Vegeta al notar el enfado de la pequeña y en lo graciosa que se miraba se puso a reír

B- de que te ríes tonto?-la cara de Bulma estaba roja y sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas

V-oye mocosa que te pasa no vayas a llorar?-dijo Vegeta acercándose a la niña

B-Bu.B...-sollozaba Bulma

V-que...que dices?

B-mi nombre es Bulma oíste Bulma no mocosa oíste tonto- dicho esto la pequeña arrojo sobre el niño toda la limonada que su padre le había dado manchándole toda la camisa

V-oye porque hiciste eso además de mocosa eres una llorona una niña loca y muy fea!

B-fea?-Bulma no resistió y se puso a llorar con todas sus fuerzas

Al oír los llantos de la pequeña ambos padres salieron al jardín pensando que algo malo había ocurrido.

Bulma al ver a su padre acercándose corrió llorando hacia él y lo abrazo

SrBriefs-hijita que tienes?-la niña miro a su padre y se seco las lagrimas y voltio a ver a Vegeta con una mirada de muy pocos amigos

SrOguji- Vegeta hijo dime que a pasado pero dime la verdad recuerda que no me gustan las mentiras -dijo mientras se arrodillaba al lado del pequeño

V-es que...es que...

B-papi ese niño me dijo mocosa y que era una niña fea y llorona es muy...muy malooooo!

SrOguji-es verdad eso hijo?

V-si papa lo siento no pensé que fuera tan sensible-dijo Vegeta frunciendo el seño

SrOguji-suspiro-bueno ahora pídele una disculpa a Bulma

V- lo siento niña por haberte hecho llorar

Bulma sonrió y le saco la lengua a Vegeta en son de triunfo mientras el la miraba con mucho enfado

SrBriefs-y tu hija no tienes nada que decir?

B-mmm mmm?

SrBriefs-puedes explicar porque la camisa de Vegeta esta toda manchada y empapada?

B- pues... se lo merecía papa es un niño odioso y no me pidas que le pida disculpas porque no lo hare-dijo Bulma soltándose a llorar nuevamente.

V- oye niña ya deja de llorar que no es para tanto, no te preocupes tío ya se le pasara-dijo mientras intento acercarse al señor Briefs

B-no te le acerques a mi papi tontoooooooooo!

SrBriefs- Bulma ya basta!No te comportes así

V- Mocosa lloronaaaaaaaaaa y feaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

SrOguji-creo que costara un poco para que ellos se lleven bien no lo crees viejo amigo

SrBriefs- aaaaaah si tienes razón pero tal vez con los años aprendan a soportarse

Ante los padres se veía una escena que al parecer de ellos era algo gracioso: una Bulma con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y un Vegeta con la cara roja de enojado. Desde ese día cada año los Briefs visitaban a los Oguiji y los Oguiji a los SrBriefs pero ambos niños no paraban de pelear cada vez que se les presentaba la oportunidad y cada año empeoraba

B-mamaaaaaaaaaa ese tonto intruso me puso una rana en mi cereal-dijo llorando con la rana en la mesa

V-jajajajajajajajaja pobre rana creo que ella te teme más a ti por ser fea-pero Vegeta no se percato del jarrón que Bulma le tiro justo en la cabeza para suerte de él ella no era tan fuerte y solo fueron unos rasguños que claro le costó a Bulma una semana de castigo que consistía en que no podría ir al laboratorio por una semana y para Vegeta sus padres lo castigaron por un mes sin construir nada de sus amados inventos.

Cuando no era Vegeta era Bulma quien se desquitaba

Hubo una ocasión en que ella saboteo la bicicleta de él y justo cuando Vegeta y su mejor amigo Goku o como el lo llamaba "Kakaroto" iban de paseo al parque:

V- aaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy-la bicicleta de Vegeta se despedazo en mil pedazos cuando intento frenar y fue a parar en un charco de lodo y el pobre chico quedo cubierto de pies a cabeza

G- Vegeta estas bien amigo no te hiciste daño

V-esa...esa... mocosa me las va a pagarrrrrrrrr-dijo con una vena saltada en su cabeza y cuando intento levantarse se cayó de nuevo al lodo aumentando más su furia.

G-y que piensas hacer con Bulma -dijo el joven dándole una mano a su amigo

V- no lo sé aun y no puedo perder el tiempo en eso la feria de ciencias es dentro de 3 días y mi colegio cuenta con migo para ganar y tu sabes lo que significa para mí este proyecto-dijo limpiándose el lodo de sus ojos.

G-Tienes razón eres todo un científico y apenas tienes 14 años me siento contento de tener un amigo súper inteligente pero... sabes aun me parece increíble que estés a punto de irte -esto último lo dijo en un tono bastante triste...te voy a extrañar amigo

V- yo también pero estaremos en contacto todo el tiempo y puedes ir a visitarme cuando quieras

G-en serio! Qué bien espero que mis papas me dejen ir a Francia.

Llego el día de la feria y habían muy buenos proyectos todos los colegios de niños dotados estaban allí el proyecto de Bulma era una aeronave con una velocidad inimaginable que de seguro revolucionaria la vida en cuanto al transporte.

B-de seguro voy a ganar ya he visto los otros proyectos y nadie me iguala el triunfo es mío ni siquiera ese fanfarrón de Vegeta Oguiji podrá vencerme -dijo muy confiada

El proyecto de Vegeta consistía en un pequeño robot del tamaño de un chip cuya función era reparar tejidos dañados del cuerpo

Y EL GANADOR DE LA FERIA CINETIFICA ES VEGETA OGUIJI

B-no no no no puede ser ese idiota me venció lo odio tanto -Bulma miro con un nudo en la garganta como su rival se llevaba el premio de primer lugar con una sonrisa de satisfacción

FIN DEL FLEIK BACK

Bulma salió de sus recuerdos debido al sonido de su celular era Yamsha su novio

Y- hola preciosa ya esta lista te estoy esperando afuera con el coche

B-Yamsha! Ahora salgo amor


	2. Chapter 2¿EN VERDAD ERES TU?

CAPITULO 2

EN VERDAD ERES TU?

Yamsha era el novio de Bulma y mariscal de campo del equipo de la universidad y dentro de poco cumplirían 3 años de novios así que Bulma quería hacer algo muy romántico para esa fecha tan especial

B-oye Yamsha que tienes planeado para nuestro aniversario -dijo con una tierna sonrisa

Y-bueno es...es...una sorpresa! Eso es, una sorpresa y no puedo decírtelo-dijo con mucho nerviosismo en realidad a Yamsha se le había olvidado por completo la ocasión

Bulma solo lo miro de reojo y vio lo nervioso que estaba pero decidió no decirle nada no estaba de humor para discusiones suficiente tubo con enterarse que su peor enemigo vendría a quedarse en su casa por quien sabe cuántos días

El día paso tranquilo y las clases terminaron Bulma estaba tomando un refresco junto con su mejor amiga Chichi, de pronto ven acercarse a Goku el novio de Chichi

G-hola! Como están oye Bulma que te parece la noticia verdad que es genial -dijo el chico de cabello alborotado con una gran sonrisa

CH-que noticia Bulma?

B- no es nada importante en realidad, más bien es un dolor de cabeza un molesto dolor de cabeza

CH-no te entiendo Bulma explícate-dijo su amiga mirándola fijamente

B-aaaaaah -suspiro poniendo sus manos en su cabeza -el ahijado de mis padres viene a visitarlos y no sé cuánto tiempo va a quedarse -esto último lo dijo con un gran suspiro

CH- te refieres a Vegeta Oguiji verdad?

B-como sabes su nombre si nunca te había dicho nada de él Chichi -dando un sorbo a su refresco

CH-tu no, pero Goku si me habla de él casi todo el tiempo-mirando a Goku con mucha dulzura y dándole un beso muy tierno en los labios-verdad que si amor

G-así es Vegeta es mi mejor amigo y no me aguanto las ganas para verlo y que lo conozcas Chichi

CH-para mí sería un honor amor

B-pues créeme que te llevaras una gran de sección ya que no es otra cosa más que un tonto antipático orgulloso arrogante un...un bruto

CH-pues mi Goku es alguien especial y de seguro que él ve algo que nadie ve en Vegeta si no fueran mejores amigos

B-que mas da bueno cambiando de tema iremos a la fiesta de kriliin esta noche de seguro estará muy divertida

Ch-claro que iremos

G-espero que haya suficiente comida, en la última fiesta no me alcanzaron los bocadillos...jajajaja-dijo con una mano en su cabeza

Bulma y chichi se fueron de espalda y con una gran gota de sudor en su cabeza

CH-hay mi amor tu no cambias para nada

B-bueno...bueno par de tortolitos nos vemos en la casa de kriliin para la fiesta-Bulma se despidió de sus amigos y fue en dirección a su casa para poder relajarse y ponerse linda para la fiesta

al llegar a la casa noto que no había nadie en ella y pensó que tal vez sus papas fueron de compras o algo para su despreciable visita, subió las escaleras tomo una ducha y comenzó a probarse lo que mejor le quedara para la fiesta ya que quería lucir muy linda para su novio y ser la envidia de muchos principalmente de Marón quien no perdía oportunidad para coquetearle a su novio

se decidió por un vestido azul muy ajustado de tirantes y unas botas hasta las rodillas sin duda se miraba muy bonita

B-muérete de la envidia Marón Tanaka- comenzó a bajar las escaleras y comenzó a llamar a sus padres

B-mama papa ya están en casa?!

Los busco por la cocina, el jardín por el laboratorio nada sus padres no habían llegado

B-que horror y todo por ese odioso no puedo creer que hagan todo eso por el

V-vaya sabia que estabas loca pero no tanto como para hablar sola mocosa!

al escuchar esa voz tan varonil el corazón de Bulma comenzó a latir rápidamente solo la había escuchado por teléfono cada vez que contestaba-casa de la familia Brief mocosa pásame con mi tío -sin duda alguna ella sabía de quien era esa voz se dio la vuelta que para ella le parecía eterna y allí estaba sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que estaba viendo no podía creerlo era un joven guapísimo con rasgos muy masculinos ojos negros muy penetrantes y un cuerpo estructural deseable para cualquier mujer sin duda Vegeta Oguiji ya no era más un niño

Los ojos azules de Bulma se hundieron en la mirada penetrante de Vegeta

B-ya te he dicho que mi nombre es Bulma no mocosa idiota que no entiendes!-dijo Bulma saliendo de su trance volteando su cara para que el no notara lo rojo de sus mejillas

V-vaya vaya sigues siendo una niña malcriada-dijo acercándose un poco a ella -y lo peor aun una muy fea-esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa burlona

B-como te atreves estúpido!-Bulma reacciono muy molesta y levanto su mano para darle una cachetada la cual fue detenida por Vegeta sin ninguna dificultad

V-sin duda alguna sigues siendo la misma mocosa impertinente y vulgar no crees que ya es hora de comenzar a madurar-sonrió Vegeta atrayéndola un poco hacia el

Bulma levanto la mirada y se encontró con esos ojos tan penetrantes sentía que su corazón se le saldría del pecho pero no se explicaba porque sentía eso con él ni siquiera su novio le causaba esa sensación

Luego se escucho un ruido eran los padres de Bulma que llegaban a la casa, Vegeta la soltó inconscientemente y Bulma solo lo vio de reojo con un poco de rubor en sus mejías

SrBriefs-no crees querida que compramos muy poco

SrBriefs-no te preocupes querido si falta algo lo iremos a comprar y ya

V-hola tíos que gusto me da verlos-dijo Vegeta caminando rápidamente a ellos

Cuando los señores Briefs lo vieron soltaron todos los paquetes que traían y lo abrazaron

SrBriefs-hijo cuando llegaste porque no nos avisaste hubiéramos ido por ti al aeropuerto

V-no se preocupen por eso, además era una sorpresa

SraBriefs-pero mira en que joven tan apuesto te has convertido-tomando una de las mejías del joven y apretándola con dulzura-eres todo un galán

B-oigan se acuerdan de mí-interrumpió una Bulma bastante molesta

SraBriefs-pero hija vas a salir a caso?

B-claro no tengo razón para quedarme aquí iré a la fiesta de Kriliin

SrBriefs-pero hija por qué no te quedas y platicas con Vegeta mientras tu madre prepara la cena

B-ni muerta yo no perderé mi diversión por quedarme con eso-dijo haciendo un gran berrinche y señalando a Vegeta

V-no te preocupes que yo tampoco quiero perder mi tiempo en alguien que no tenga ni la mitad de mi intelecto

B-idiota!

V-mocosa malcriada

SraBriefs-tengo una idea porque no te llevas al apuesto Vegeta a la fiesta hijita así...

La pobre señora Brifs fue interrumpida por un grito ensordecedor de su hija

loca primero muerta que estar al lado de ese bruto arrogante así que no insistan-diciendo esto, salió de la casa hecha una fiera azotando la puerta tras de si

V-pero que vulgar es esa mocosa-pensó Vegeta-por cierto les he traído algunos regalos

Vegeta se inclino y comenzó a buscar en su maleta y saco dos paquetes para la SraBriefs una caja llena de los pastelillos más exquisitos de Francia y un collar de perlas muy hermoso, para su querido tío unos nanoships de su propia invención

SrBriefs-no puedo creerlo hijo estos nanoships son fantásticos los utilizare para mis proyectos gracias eres un genio-el SrBriefs estaba feliz y muy orgulloso de su niño como le decía cuando hablaba de él cuando Bulma no estaba cerca por supuesto

V-no es para tanto tío además eso no fue un reto para mí tu me conoces

SrBriefs-pero cuéntanos como están tus padres

Los tres se sentaron en la sala y comenzaron a tener una plática muy amena

Mientras se dirigía a la fiesta Bulma no se explicaba porque reacciono de esa manera al verlo,

En verdad era muy apuesto y ya no era más un niño pero también ella se había convertido en una mujer muy bella pero parece que él no se percato lo cual molesto mas a Bulma

Bulma-ay que idiota es Vegeta! Como es posible que no notara lo hermosa que soy si cualquier chico que me mira dice que soy muy linda, pero que estoy diciendo soy una tonta la única aprobación que debe de importarme es la de mi amado Yamsha y la de nadie más-con este pensamiento se tranquilizo un poco

Y-hola princesa porque te tardaste tanto

B-tuve un inconveniente pero aquí estoy quieres bailar

Ambos fueron a la pista y comenzaron a bailar pero de vez en cuando la mirada de Yamsha se desviaba hacia Marón quien le lanzaba un beso que para Yamsha le era del todo agradable

G-!qué? En donde estas no puede ser que bueno me alegra escucharte pero porque no me avisaste que llegarías hoy hubiera ido por ti al aeropuerto que mal amigo eres-conversaba por celular el chico con su mejor amigo

V-vamos Kakaroto era una sorpresa no te pongas así

G-porque no vienes a casa de Kriliin a la fiesta para que podamos vernos y para que conozcas a Chichi

V- me gustaría conocer a la pobrecita que se fijo en ti para darle mis condolencias pero mi tía está preparando la cena así que no podre ir

G—como eres de malo pero crees que podríamos llegar para cenar

V-no veo porque no les diré a mis tíos así que te espero a las 10 no llegues tarde

G-está bien nos vemos

B-oigan adonde van si es muy temprano

Ch-a tu casa, Vegeta nos ha invitado a cenar espero que no te importe

B-como se atreve a adueñarse de mi casa es un desgraciado-pensó Bulma-no para nada Chichi espero que la pasen bien-dijo esto con una sonrisa fingida

G-y tu porque no nos acompañas Bulma? será divertido y además tu mama cocina delicioso

B-no como crees tu sabes bien que no soporto respirar el mismo aire que ese tipo además quiero pasar tiempo con mi Yamsha

G-está bien pero Bulma-mirando seriamente a su amiga-no regreses muy tarde y ten cuidado por favor

B-no te preocupes además Yamsha me cuidara

Y-oye adonde se fueron Chichi y Goku

B-tenían que ver a alguien sin importancia pero porque no seguimos bailando -tomando a su novio de las manos

Y-espera Bulma

B-que sucede

Y-es que acabo de recibir una llamada de mi entrenador que quiere que mañana este a primera hora para empezar a entrenar así que creo que mejor me voy

B-bueno-suspiro-creo que yo también me tendré que ir tengo examen mañana y será mejor que descanse un poco me llevas a casa amor

Y-no puedo princesa además tu andas en tu coche verdad si yo fuera a tu casa se me hiciera muy tarde no crees

B-tienes razón es mejor que me valla sola

Y-que bueno que me comprendes ven te acompaño a tu coche

B-nos veremos mañana?

Y-claro-dándole un beso a su novia-conduce con cuidado cuídate adiós

Yamsha ve alejarse a Bulma y detrás del aparece Marón

M-ya se fue lindo Yamsha?

Y-así es preciosa así que te parece si tu y yo hacemos lo mismo y me enseñas tu guardarropas

Marón y Yamsha se dieron un beso muy apasionado y se subieron al auto de el con dirección al norte

En la casa de los Briefs la pareja ya había llegado

G-Vegeta que gusto verte amigo!

V-Kakaroto me alegra verte amigo!-dándole un abrazo a su amigo

G-Vegeta ella es Chichi

V-es un honor conocerla Sheri me alegra mucho saber que mi amigo tenga a alguien tan linda cuidándolo –dándole un beso en la mano a Chichi

Ch-el gusto es mío

Luego todos pasaron a cenar y como era de esperarse tanto Goku como Vegeta comían como que no hubiera mañana sin dudar su apetito era único y todos disfrutaron de una cena muy deliciosa y agradable

Ya era pasada la media noche así que Goku y Chichi se despidieron

G-te hablo más tarde

V-de acuerdo cuídense y fue un placer conocerla Chichi

Ch-a mí también me dio gusto conocerlo-no se porque a Bulma no le simpatiza si es un caballero

Pensó Chichi regalándole una sonrisa a Vegeta

SraBriefs-que barbaridad me extraña que Bulma no haya regresado a un -dijo una Sra. bastante preocupada viendo por la ventana

SrBriefs-no te preocupes de seguro la está pasando bien con Yamsha

V-quien es Yamsha?

SraBriefs-es el novio de Bulma pero no es tan apuesto como tu hijito no te preocupes de seguro mi hija te preferiría mas a ti que a el

Vegeta se sonrojo un poco por el comentario de su tía

Mientras tanto Bulma no la estaba pasando bien ya que su coche se descompuso a medio camino y aunque fuese un genio no tenia las herramientas necesarias para repararlo

B-que voy hacer ya es muy tarde y mi celular no tiene cobertura para llamar a casa y está haciendo mucho frio siento que se me congelan hasta las ideas sin duda este no a sido mi día

Bulma se encogió de brazos y se sentó en su coche para resguardarse del frio

SrBriefs-bien gracias Yamsha cuídate yo le doy tu mensaje adios-colgo el teléfono de la sala con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro

V-que te pasa tío sucede algo malo?

SrBriefs-era Yamsha parece que Bulma no está con el me dijo que ella salió a las 10 de la fiesta y solo llamo para recordarle que se llevaría el coche de ella para el fin de semana -dijo sentándose de golpe en el sofá

V-no te preocupes tío saldré a buscar a la mocosa

SrBriefs-pero como la encontraras?

V-tengo mis métodos y no te preocupes te prometo que regresare con ella -tomando su chaqueta y las llaves de su lamborginii azul salió de la corporación capsula

B-ten..Tengo mucho frio no aguanto más -saliendo una lagrima de sus ojos azules-porque me pasan estas cosas a mi

De repente oyó que se acercaba alguien solo pudo ver por el espejo unas luces y serró sus ojos

.toc- estaban tocando a la ventana del auto, al no recibir respuesta Vegeta quebró el vidrio de la ventana y abrió la puerta del coche

V-mocosa estas bien?-toco la mano de Bulma y cuando la sintió fría no lo pensó dos veces y la acerco a su pecho para que sintiera su calor la alzo en sus brazos y la coloco dentro de su lamborginii y puso con mucho cuidado su chaqueta sobre ella luego regreso al coche de la chica y toco el botón para convertirlo en capsula nuevamente, cuando estaba en su auto la chica alcanzo a verlo y solo susurro antes de caer dormida

B-en verdad eres tú...

FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAPITULO


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

CONOCIENDOTE

Amaneció soleado y los rayos del sol daban en la ventana de la peli azul

B-aaah...que que paso como llegue a mi cuarto...ya recuerdo fue el quien me encontró fue Vegeta quien me trajo de nuevo a mi casa-el corazón de la chica comenzó a latir fuertemente al recordar el calor del chico y los latidos de su corazón muy cerca de ella pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su madre que toco la puerta

SraBriefs-buenos días hijita como amaneciste valla susto que nos diste anoche

B-lo siento mama mi coche se descompuso a mitad de camino y no llevaba herramientas para repararlo que ahora que recuerdo tengo que repararlo lo más rápido posible ya que Yamsha quiere que se lo preste para el fin de semana-saltando de la cama y dirigiéndose a la ducha

SraBriefs-no te preocupes por eso hija tu coche esta listo

B-como!Papa lo reparo ya? Es increíble acuérdate que ese auto lo modifique yo misma y solo yo conozco su estructura vaya mi papa es asombroso-dijo la chica sacando la cabeza de la ducha

SraBriefs-no querida no fue el -decía mientras ordenaba la habitación de su hija

B- dijiste algo mama no te escucho-el agua que caía de la regadera no dejo que Bulma escuchara esto ultimo

SraBriefs-que no te tardes mucho porque se te enfriara el desayuno-la Sra. conocía a su hija y sabía que no le gustaba que nadie fuera igual o más inteligente que ella y decidió guardar el secreto

En la cocina el SrBriefs y Vegeta ya estaban sentados en la mesa esperando que ambas bajaran

V-además de antipática es una holgazana mira la hora y yo ya tengo hambre-gruño el joven con los brazos cruzados

SrBriefs-jajajaja así es mi pequeña hijo y tu tendrás que acostumbrarte

V-así y dime la razón del porque tengo que acostumbrarme a las malcriadeces de la mocosa?-diciéndolo en un tono muy frio

SrBriefs-pues si se llegaran a casar algún día pues...

V-quuuueeeeeee!-el pobre se cayó de espaldas cuando su tío le dijo esto-ni aunque fuera la última mujer sobre la tierra me casaría con esa malcriada además yo no la soporto y ni ella a mi-dijo el joven levantándose del suelo y poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa algo molesto por el comentario de su tío

SrBriefs-vamos hijo era una broma no te pongas así aunque para serte sincero hicieran una pareja muy linda mi hija es muy hermosa y tu eres muy guapo serian la envidia de todos

V-tío por favor harás que pierda el apetito

Buenos días papa como estas -dijo Bulma abrazando a su padre y dándole un beso en la mejía

SrBriefs-buenos días hijita espero que hayas descansado

B-si bastante bien

V-eso ni dudarlo con la hora que es-dijo mientras su tía le serbia el desayuno y en un tono bastante molesto

B-y a ti que te importa y te recuerdo que es mi casa y yo hago lo que quiera si no te gusta puedes largarte de aquí te recuerdo que no eres más que un intruso me oíste estúpido

V-muchas gracias tía esta delicioso-sin prestarle atención a las amenazas de Bulma se dedicaba a devorar todo lo que su tía le ponía en frente

B-óyeme tonto escuchaste lo que te dije!-bastante exaltada

V-dijiste algo?-mirándola con el seño fruncido-disculpa lo que pasa es que no le tomo importancia a cosas insignificantes -dicho esto siguió comiendo con toda tranquilidad

Bulma no lo aguanto más y tomo una jarra llena de agua y sin pensarlo dos veces se la arrojo a la cara a Vegeta ante las miradas aterradas de sus padres

Vegeta se quedo en silencio ni siquiera le miro solo se levanto de la mesa y le dio gracias a su tía por el desayuno y comenzó a subir por las escaleras con rumbo a su cuarto

Bulma no creía lo que acababa de hacer y bajo la mirada se sentía humillada si bien Vegeta no le dijo nada demostró que tenia mas clase que ella al no contestarle

B-discúlpenme papa mama -susurro la chica-no quise...

SrBriefs-creo hija que a quien tienes que pedirle perdón es a otra persona no a nosotros-la voz de su padre se oía tranquila pero molesta a la vez

Era la primera vez que veía a su padre así

B-CLARO QUE NO ADEMAS El SE LO BUSCO por meterse en lo que no le importa así que no esperes eso de mi-sin más que decir Bulma salió de su casa más que furiosa

SrBriefs-aah que vamos hacer con este par

SraBriefs-ay pero que lindo es el amor

SrBriefs-que ¡?-con una gota de sudor en su frente

YA EN LA UNIVERSIDAD

B-que odioso es como lo detesto, pero él me trajo a casa ayer creo que me excedí un poquito pero si no fuera tan antipático las cosas fueran mejor –dándole una patada a un bote de basura

Chi-quien es el antipático -apareció Chichi detrás de Bulma

B-ayayay¡chichi me diste un susto de muerte

Chi-lo siento pero estabas distraída dime qué te pasa

Bulma le conto todo a su amiga desde lo de la noche anterior hasta la pequeña pelea que tuvieron ella y Vegeta por la mañana

B-y eso fue lo que paso

Ch-vaya si que se llevan bien ustedes dos aunque te pasaste un poquito no crees, además el te ayudo ayer lo menos que podrías hacer es tratarlo con amabilidad amiga

B-oye de qué lado estas ¡

Chi-vamos no te pongas así sabes bien que tengo razón

B-entonces sabe lo todo que me sugieres hacer

Chi-pedirle disculpas y borrón y cuenta nueva-con una gran sonrisa

B-suena fácil pero para mí no lo es desde niños no nos soportamos y mis padres lo aman tanto que creo que más que a mi

Ch-claro que no Bulma deja esa rivalidad de una vez además he oído que los enojos constantes ocasionan arrugas prematuras no queras parecer una vieja amargada verdad ja jajajaja

B-muy graciosa Chi pero veré si tomo tu consejo además no quiero que mis padres estén molestos con migo bueno mejor nos vamos a clases oye no he visto a Goku por ningún lado está enfermo

Ch-claro que no mi Goku no tiene clases hoy así que pasara el día con Vegeta si lo hubieras visto está muy feliz por el regreso de su amigo

B-mmm

G-jajajaja te vacio una jarra de agua en la cara eso es muy de Bulma jajajaja

V-pues para mí no fue gracioso esa mocosa me sacara canas verdes

G-ya Vegeta que no es para tanto, y dime ya tienes alguien especial que te quite el mal genio

V-si te refieres a una novia no, tengo muchas amigas pero a ninguna le debo fidelidad además no tengo tiempo para esas cursilerías con lo de la empresa me consume tiempo

G-bueno deberías de buscar una y no es por nada no me lo tomes a mal pero desde lo de tu papa te has encargado de sus negocios desde los 16 años creo que ya es tiempo que te dediques un poco a ti no lo cree?

V-pues-parándose en seco-esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí al igual que tu mis padres piensan lo mismo así que…..yo-comenzó a ponerse colorado como un tomate y eso su amigo lo noto

G-oye Vegeta te sientes bien te has puesto rojo acaso no me digas que ¿¡NO ME DIGAS QUE YA ESTAS ENAMORADOMMMM¨-no termino de decir la palabra porque Vegeta le tapo la boca

V-CALLATE INSECTO NO LO DIGAS OLVIDARE QUE ERES MI AMIGO Y TE ELIMARE ME OISTES¡-Goku solo asintió con la cabeza con una mirada muy divertida

G-ok ok que genio tienes pero no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte Vegeta

V-eres insoportable luego hablaremos de eso te lo contare todo pero ya deja ese tema por hoy en paz

G-oye Vegeta creo que tendremos un poco de diversión mira hacia allá

Vegeta dibujo una sonrisa de malicia y le indico a su amigo que caminara rumbo al callejón

NP-vamos preciosas solo dame un beso veras que te gustara

N-DEJAME IDIOTA AUXILIO SUELTAME¡

Un hombre alto, fornido y calvo estaba aprisionando a una chica rubia muy linda en un callejón, mientras otro de cabello largo acorralaba a una chica de cabellos castaños

R-si son hermosas la pasaremos muy bien-relamiéndose los labios y zafándose el cincho de su pantalón

N-NO PORFAVOR NO SUELTENME¡-llorando con todas sus fuerzas

NP-sigue luchando eso me gusta ricura

V-ya oíste a la dama maldito suéltala

Napa giro la mirada y vio a Vegeta le dio un escalofrió inexplicable al verlo en su pose de brazos cruzados y la mirada como hielo

NP-jajajaja no me hagas reír niño bonito y si no quiero que harás-Napa no termino de hablar cuando Vegeta le atino una gran patada que lo lanzo al otro lado del callejón Radiz soltó a la chica por instinto y cuando iba a atacar a Vegeta

G-alto amigo tú te la veras con migo-Goku le dio un golpe directo en el abdomen que hizo que Raditz se arrodillara del dolor

V-solo son basura, son tan cobardes que se meten con mujeres

Napa se levanto como pudo y comenzó a darle golpes a Vegeta quien los esquivaba sin ningún problema

V-jajajaja eso es todo insecto pensé que me darías mas pelea pero ya me aburrí-Vegeta le dio varios golpes a Napa quien quedo inconsciente, al igual que Raditz

Ambas chicas no podían creer lo que habían visto

G-valla esto no nos sirvió ni para el calentamiento verdad Vegeta-con las manos tras su cabeza

V-si tienes razón bueno es mejor que nos vayamos muero de hambre

G-está bien iremos a mi casa mama nos prepara un gran almuerzo

NK-esperen por favor

G-mmm

NK-gracias por ayudarnos

G-Nicki?

Nk-Goku eres tú no te había reconocido muchas gracias por salvarnos

G-no fue nada y deja de entrar en los callejones no sabes a que peligro puedas enfrentarte

V-oye Kakaroto vienes?

Nicki vio a Vegeta y quedo hipnotizada por sus hermosos ojos negros y por su gallardía

G-ahora voy bueno cuídate adiós Nicki

Pares-Nicki ya los conocías

Nk-solo a Goku pero al otro chico es la primera vez que lo veo

Pares –creo que te gusto mucho verdad

Nk-es el hombre de mis sueños Pares y será mío

Pares-pero no sabes ni cuál es su nombre

Nk-aun no lo sé pero muy pronto lo sabré y será todo mío

Ambas chicas sonrieron y salieron del callejón

B-mama, papa ya vine

SraBriefs-hola querida como te fue

B-muy bien mamita-dándole un beso en la mejía

SraBriefs-me alegro lávate las manos vamos a cenar

B-ok

B-hola papa

SrBriefs-hola linda

Bulma noto que la silla de Vegeta estaba vacía lo cual fue percibido por su madre

SraBriefs-que lastima que nuestro apuesto hijito no vendrá esta noche

SrBriefs- no te pongas así cariño solo será por esta noche

SraBriefs- aaaa-suspiro-se veía tan feliz bueno a comer

Bulma se moría de la curiosidad por saber en dónde estaba

B-pero que mal educado después que ustedes le abren las puertas se va de parranda

SrBriefs-no hija está en la casa de Goku como no se han visto en tanto tiempo me imagino que tienen que ponerse al tanto de todo

SraBriefs-que dulce lástima que Goku no tiene una hermana

B-y eso porque ¡?

SraBriefs-pues así nuestro Vegeta se enamoraría ahí que lindo es el amor

Bulma sintió una estocada en su pecho con lo que dijo su madre

Ya en su cama

B-porque no puedo dormir-levantándose de su cama y dirigiéndose al balcón-que estará haciendo que mas da y a mí que me importa lo que haga ese bruto y atractivo sexy y y hay Bulma que te pasa-se regaño-el cansancio me hace hablar estupideces mejor me duermo

A la maña siguiente Bulma fue despertada por una hermosa melodía

B-pero quien estará tocando el piano ¡?-bajo rápidamente las escaleras y lo vio se quedo estática, Vegeta estaba tocando una melodía hermosa su semblante era diferente se miraba relajado feliz

B-es hermosa-dijo en susurro

Al escucharla Vegeta dejo de tocar se levanto, la vio y se sonrió

V-gracias mi madre me la enseño, dime algo niña

B-que?

V-no tienes frio

Bulma se miro y se puso roja de vergüenza ya que solo llevaba puesto una camiseta de tirantes muy ajustada y unas pantis salió corriendo a su habitación

B-que vergüenza pase, pero tiene una sonrisa muy bonita-dejando de cepillar su cabello-creo que le hare caso al consejo de chichi iré a disculparme además yo soy la gran Bulma Briefs y no le temo a nada

Salió de su cuarto en busca de Vegeta, cuando estuvo enfrente de su puerta suspiro varias veces y….

B-Vegeta quiero hablar contigo no lo veo donde estará-los ojos azules de Bulma se posaron en una fotografía sobre la mesa de noche se sorprendió al ver a su padres junto con vegeta y los padres de este todos se miraban muy felices

V-además de vulgar no tienes ningún respeto como se te ocurre entrar así a mi cuarto sin llamar mocosa impertinente!-Bulma se quedo paralizada y dejo caer la fotografía al suelo

B-lo siento mucho yo la recojo-se agacho rápidamente y cuando intento recogerla se irio la mano y la sangre comenzó a brotar

V-ya ves por no tener cuidado-el chico tomo de la mano a Bulma y puso un pañuelo sobre la herida haciendo presión para detener el sangrado- dime te duele mucho-esto se lo dijo muy dulcemente

B-un poco-Bulma no podía creer lo amable que Vegeta era en ese momento después de lo que ella le había hecho y un poco de rubor comenzó a notarse en sus mejillas

V-te lo voy a curar sino se te puede infectar-comenzó a limpiar la herida con un antiséptico y luego coloco una venda en ella

B-eres muy bueno para esto Vegeta muchas gracias y siento mucho a ver entrado así a tu cuarto

V-ya dime de una buena vez que quieres

B-solo quería este...solo pedirte que...

V-quieres que me vaya de tu casa ya lo sé y no te preocupes hoy mismo me voy no quiero seguir soportando tus berrinches y malcriadeces-recostándose en la pared y cruzando los brazos se le notaba bastante molesto

B-irte? No no quiero que te vayas me oíste no lo permitiré -dijo Bulma muy exaltada y levantándose de golpe de la cama

Vegeta se sorprendió por la acción de la chica y no entendía la razón del cambio si fue ella misma quien le pidió a gritos que se fuera de la casa

V-no te entiendo si tú me lo pediste hace unos momentos que estás loca o que!

B-no no estoy loca y no quiero que te vayas porque eso pondría muy tristes a mis padres y no lo soportaría ellos te quieren mucho y no quiero ser la culpable de su tristeza me entiendes-poniendo la cara más dulce y tierna se acerco a Vegeta -por favor no te vayas

V-está bien yo tampoco quiero ver a mis tíos mal pero entonces a que viniste

B-bajando la mirada al suelo-vine a pedirte disculpas por todo lo mal que te he tratado desde que llegaste y a darte las gracias por haberme encontrado y haberme traído a casa el otro día si no hubieras llegado no sé que me hubiera pasado

V-yo también quiero disculparme contigo no he sido muy amable en todos estos años

B-entonces que te parece si empezamos de nuevo, hola mi nombre es Bulma Brief me da gusto conocerte cuál es tu nombre-extendiendo la mano

V-hola soy Vegeta Oguiji mucho gusto-y estrecho la mano de la chica

B-sabes no eres tan desagradable después de todo

V-tu tampoco pero sigues siendo una mocosa fea

B-oye!No digas eso pensé que ya habíamos hecho las paces-poniendo la cara roja de molesta

V-jajajaja ja sabes te ves muy graciosa cuando pones esa cara me gusta verte así

B-que? -mirándolo extrañada-graciosa? La chica volteo su cara y sintió algo caliente que le recorría todo el cuerpo de pronto sintió como la mano de Vegeta tomo su barbilla he hizo que lo mirara aparto un mechón azul de su cara y le beso la frente

V-no crees que se te está haciendo tarde para las clases es mejor que te vayas-

Bulma solo afirmo con la cabeza y se dirigía a la puerta se volteo para ver de nuevo al joven que ya había recogido la foto y la miraba fijamente

B-sabes me gustaría que me contaras la historia de esa fotografía espero oírla algún día

V-ya vete o llegaras tarde!

Las emociones que Vegeta le hacía sentir a Bulma eran demasiadas pero muy hermosas para ella

No pudo resistirlo más y corrió hacia el joven para abrazarlo y luego darle un beso en la mejía y salió muy rápido del cuarto antes que el reaccionara

Vegeta solo miro como bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa y solo alcanzo a decirle

V-estás loca lo sabías niña

B-claro que no! Nos vemos cuídate y que tengas un buen día

V-si que eres especial Bulma y muy hermosa-dijo en un susurro mirando como la chica se despedía de sus padres y se alejaba

Los padres de Bulma se miraron mutuamente y sonrieron porque sabían que todo iba a mejorar

y algo especial rodeaba a los dos chicos

Ya en la universidad

Ch-hola Bulma como estas espero que ya hayas resuelto el problema con Vegeta porque a mí se me hace un chico muy encantador

B-lose Chichi es eso y mucho más-serrando los ojos y recordando los últimos momentos con el joven

Chichi noto el rubor de su amiga y con una sonrisa picara

Ch-Bulma Brief si no te conociera diría que te gusta Vegeta

B-como crees además yo tengo novio y no tengo ojos para otro más que para el

Ch-mmm!si tu lo dices amiga entonces te creeré pero crees que me puedes hacer un favor

B-claro dime cual

Ch-puedes preguntarle a Vegeta si tiene novia es que quiero presentarle a Nicki el otro día mi Goku y el la salvaron de unos brabucones y a quedado muy sorprendida así que se muere por conocerlo

Bulma sintió una punzada en el corazón Nicki era una mujer muy bonita rubia con ojos verdes y muy atlética pero por alguna razón ella no quería que Vegeta la conociera

B-bueno le preguntare

Ch-gracias amiga te pasa algo te veo un poco triste

B-no no es nada es solo que no he visto a Yamsha desde ayer -Bulma sabía que esa no era la razón más bien sentía un poco de celos y el solo hecho de mirar a Vegeta con alguna mujer como Nicki la llenaba de rabia

Y-hola princesa como estas disculpa que no te haya hablado pero estuve bastante ocupado-abrazándola por la espalda

B-si lo sé cómo te fue con el entrenamiento esta mañana-mirándolo y dándole un beso rápido en los labios

Y-entrenamiento? A si muy bien termine exhausto-en realidad paso toda la noche con Marón

Ch-bueno te veo luego Bulma y no se te olvide

B-no no lo hare

Y-sabes linda ya sé que quiero para nuestro aniversario

B-en serio dime

Y-a ti -tomando a Bulma de la cintura con una mirada muy lujuriosa

B-a que te refieres?

Y-tú lo sabes! vamos Bulma ya son tres años no crees que ya es hora que me demuestres cuanto me amas

B-pero Yamsha recuerdas que ya lo habíamos hablado quiero que sea especial mi primera vez tiene que ser hermosa

Y-no te entiendo creí que me querías dar un buen regalo-molesto por el desaire de la chica

B-vamos amor no te pongas asi-hacercandose al chico

Y-ya déjame

B-Yamsha?

Y-me prestaras tu coche para el fin de semana verdad o que también me lo vas a negar

B-está bien lo hare

Y-dame las llaves entonces

B-también lo otro lo hare

Y-en verdad que bueno ya verás que no te arrepentirás que te parece el domingo yo pasó por ti como a las 8 te parece

B-está bien toma aquí están las llaves

Y-te veo el domingo linda-dándole un beso en los labios y se marcho en el coche de ella

Bulma comenzó a caminar a su casa quería despejar su mente aclarar sus ideas sabia que en el fondo no quería entregarse a Yamcha su madre siempre le había dicho que ese es un momento muy especial compartido por dos personas que se aman y que están destinadas a estar toda una vida juntos un verdadero amor, aunque esas palabras le sonaron anticuadas a Bulma en ese entonces, ahora comprendía lo que en realidad significaban, por otro lado no quería decirle a Vegeta lo de Niki

B-que voy a hacer ahora

V-tienes que quitarte la manía de hablar sola o sabrán que estás loca de atar

Bulma volteo al lado de la calle y vio a Vegeta en su motocicleta

B-hola que andas haciendo-los ojos de la chica se llenó de alegría al verlo

V-vengo de la Corporación Capsula de una junta que mi tío quiso que estuviera

B-papa siempre a dicho que eres muy bueno para los negocios pero no creí que fuera verdad

V-vamos no están difícil cuando te hagas cargo de la compañía te darás cuenta de ello

B-pero creo que no tengo tu carácter eres muy duro y a cualquiera dejas aterrado de miedo

V-quien te a dicho eso-levantando una ceja

B-bueno se los he escuchado decir a las secretarias de la compañía que han quedado sorprendidas con tigo no solo por tu carácter también porque dicen que eres muy guapo

Vegeta solo se sonrojo un poco

V-no hagas caso a todo lo que escuchas no soy del todo un ogro mocosa pero dime y tu coche porque caminas a casa

B-se lo he prestado a Yamcha por el fin de semana

V-tu novio?

B-ahh si si-un poco dudosa

V-bueno quieres que te lleve sube-dándole un casco a la chica

B-me encantaría pero en vez de ir a casa que te parece si vamos por un helado

V-un helado?

B-que no te gustan?

V-está bien vamos solo dime por donde-la chica subió con un poco de temor era la primera vez que se subía a una motocicleta-no te preocupes no te dejare caer solo sujétate fuerte

B-se que no lo haras-sujetandose fuerte de Vegeta

FIN DEL TERCER CAPITULO

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios en verdad me alientan, muchos besos y abrazos

Gracias Vegitta May por animarme a subir este fic


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

QUE ME PASA

B- este es el lugar ya verás los helados son deliciosos-tomando al chico de la mano

Cuando entraron a la heladería el acompañante de Bulma como era de esperar no paso desapercibido por las muchas chicas que estaban allí, Bulma noto esto y se sentía muy orgullosa ya que era la envidia de todas por lo cual solo sonrió y tomo del brazo a Vegeta

V- Te estás divirtiendo?

B-ay no seas aburrido si te dejo solo de seguro todas esas arpías te devorarían en segundos

V-mmm...

Camarera-disculpen que van a ordenar

B-yo quiero un helado de fresa y jalea de uva y tu Vegeta

V-una taza de café

B-café estas bromeando tráigale un helado de chocolate con maní y fresas por favor

Camarera-en seguida señorita

B-café? oye no te gusta el helado

V-tengo años sin probar uno-con los brazos cruzados viendo hacia la ventana

B-en serio porque

V-creo que es por el trabajo y los estudios

B-por cierto que estudiaste

V-bueno tengo 3 carreras 2 maestrías y un doctorado

B-queeeeeeeee?!Pero apenas tienes 22 años como es posible

V-pues veras yo no perdí el tiempo como otros así que llevaba las tres carreras juntas tenía que apresurarme para tomar el control de la empresa de mi familia

B-vaya eres asombroso ya veo porque siempre te comportas como un amargado y un pesado

V-gracias por lo de amargado eres muy dulce y tierna-con sarcasmo y una sonrisa muy sexy

B-no lo tomes a mal pero a veces eres insoportable pero otras eres muy dulce

Vegeta solo se sonrojo y desvió la mirada en el enorme helado de chocolate que le avían traído

B-a ver abre la boquita-tomando un poco de helado con la cuchara y dándoselo al joven-verdad que esta rico

V-si bastante vaya ya había olvidado a que sabían

Bulma miro al chico con mucha dulzura y su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente

B-que me pasa porque él me hace sentir esto será que me estoy enamorando de Vegeta no no puede ser-pensaba la chica

V-haber ahora tú abre la boca-sacándola de sus pensamientos

Bulma se sorprendió por el gestó y sonrojada abrió la boca ante las miradas llenas de envidia de las demás chicas que se derretían por Vegeta

Ambos la estaban pasando muy bien en compañía del otro cuando para Bulma el mundo se acabo cuando vio entrar por la puerta a Chichi con Nicki

V-que te pasa te sientes bien te ves pálida

B-no no es nada qué te parece si mejor nos vamos

V-si tu quieres

Se levantaron de la mesa y justo cuando iban a salir Bulma fue detenida por Chichi

Ch-hola amiga Vegeta que tal como estas

V-hola Chichi y Kakaroto no viene con tigo

Ch-no tarda en llegar por cierto me gustaría que conocieras a alguien te parece bien

V-mmm..

Bulma solo miraba a su amiga ir por Nicki y sentía como todo le daba vueltas

Ch-Vegeta ella es Nicki

V-mucho gusto Madmuasell -

N-encantada de conocerte Vegeta, Chichi me a hablado mucho de ti, además quiero agradecerte por haberme ayudado el otro día en el callejón

Ch-no crees que hacen una linda pareja Bulma -dijo con inocencia

Bulma no lo soporto más y salió de la heladería sin decir una palabra dejando a Chichi muy desconcertada

Ch-hay amiga creo que cometí un error-se decía la chica

Bulma comenzó a caminar y sentía las lagrimas caer por sus mejillas

B-soy una tonta y a mí que me importa Vegeta si yo tengo novio no tan guapo tierno inteligente orgulloso como el pero Yamcha es lindo-sentándose en una banca del parque-que me pasa no lo entiendo si hace unas horas no lo podía ni ver y ahora no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza

Bulma se quedo perdida en sus pensamientos sin saber qué hacer

V-dime te encuentras bien? porque te fuiste así?-Vegeta se puso frente a ella y se puso de rodillas para ver los ojos de Bulma y cerciorarse que todo estaba bien con ella

B-pero como me encontraste?-sorprendida de verlo

V-no fue difícil de pequeña te perdías aquí después de causarme un dolor de cabeza con tus berrinches no lo recuerdas-tomando de la barbilla a la chica

B-si lo recuerdo pero no creí que tú supieras que venia aquí

V-tenía que saberlo ya que de no ser así el castigo seria para mí por perderte de vista, pero aun no me has dicho porque te fuiste así de la heladeria-poniendose de pie y sentándose al lado de Bulma

B-recibí una llamada de Yamsha y además no quise interrumpir te mirabas muy comodo con Nicki sabes hacen una linda pareja-volteando a ver a Vegeta para saber su reacción

V-y que te dijo ese insecto debió de ser algo malo para que te fueras corriendo te ofendió acaso?-con la mirada fija en Bulma

B-que? no..No...Nada de eso solo me dijo que por poco daña mi coche-un poco sorprendida por como el llamo a Yamsha

Vegeta la miro fijamente

V-escucha si algún día te hace daño no dudes en decírmelo para ponerlo en su lugar me entendiste no permitiré que nadie te lastime

B-Vegeta? -la chica no entendía del porque él le decía eso pero le agradaba escucharlo porque sabía que le importaba lo que ella sintiera

V-quiero que veas algo-tomando de la mano a Bulma

B-a donde vamos

V-ya verás es por aquí-se adentraron por una gruta y al salir de ella Bulma se sorprendió por lo que vio un hermoso jardín de rosas y un pequeño riachuelo

B-es hermoso nunca había venido aquí

V-cuando era niño lo encontré nadie sabe de este lugar y cada vez que quería estar solo venia aquí te gusta

B-me encanta y se me acaba de ocurrir una gran idea te gustaría que hiciéramos un día de campo mañana aquí

V-no es mala idea y es mejor que nos vayamos se hace tarde

B-está bien y gracias

V-porque?

B-por compartir con migo este lugar tan bello

Cuando llegaron a la Corporación Capsula no se percataron que se habían tomado de las manos

SrBriefs-se ven muy bien juntos

Ambos se sonrojaron y se soltaron de las manos

B-me voy a mi habitación nos vemos más tarde -dijo muy nerviosa

Vegeta observo como Bulma subía las escaleras ante la m irada de alegría de su tío

SrBriefs-cuando se casen vivirán aquí o en Francia

V-se lo dejare a decisión de ella-Vegeta solo miro a su tío y no podía creer lo que había dicho lo había tomado por sorpresa

V-eso no es gracioso tio-dirijiendose a la sala molesto por lo que acababa de pasar-como es posible que callera en ese truco -se sentó en uno de los sillones y serró los ojos-Bulma-susurro con una sonrisa en sus labios

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta

Ch-buenas tardes esta Bulma

SraBrief-claro Chichi está en su cuarto sube

Ch-Bulma hola soy Chichi

B-hola pasa

Ch-lo siento mucho amiga

B-a que te refieres

Ch-Bulma por favor tú sabes muy bien a que me refiero

B-ay Chichi no se qué hacer-dejándose caer en la cama-dime que paso con Nicki

Ch-veras cuando Vegeta noto que te habías ido-

Fleiback

V-disculpa Nicki tengo que irme

N-espera sucede algo malo-tomándolo de la mano

V-espero que no-con la mirada en la puerta

N-quiero verte de nuevo por favor quieres salir con migo y no aceptare un no como respuesta-mirándolo fijamente

V-está bien si con eso me sueltas -muy fríamente

N-en verdad¡ que bueno este es mi numero y si tu no me llamas lo hare yo-poniendo un papel en la mano del joven y dándole un beso muy rápido en los labios-ahora ya puedes irte

FIN del Fleiback

B-queeeeee¡

Como se atrevió a besarlo sin conocerlo si quiera es una una...

Ch-cálmate ya Bulma Vegeta ni siquiera le correspondió el beso más bien se miraba molesto por la actitud de Nicki no te pongas tan celosa ahora dime como es que te llegaste a enamorar de el tan rápido

B-en realidad no sé si estoy enamorada de él pero si lo conocieras es tan inteligente y aunque parezca duro es muy tierno y cariñoso además de ser el hombre más guapo que he visto

Ch-que romántico amiga y se ven muy bien juntos hacen una pareja muy linda

B-verdad que si -tomando a Chichi de las manos y empezaron a saltar en la cama-

Ch-pero y Yamsha que pasara con el -se sentaron en la cama

B-sabes me pidió que fuera suya

Ch-quuuueeeeeee¡pero y tú que le dijiste

B-acepte -con la mirada muy triste

Ch-escucha Bulma si no lo amas te arrepentirás toda tu vida si lo haces

B-tienes razón hablare con el tengo que poner en orden mis sentimientos primero

Ch-ay Bulma -abrazando a su amiga-todo saldrá bien ya lo veras

En la sala Vegeta recibe una llamada

V-diga quien habla

N-hola Vegeta soy Nicki como te lo dije si tu no me hablabas lo haría yo

V-veo que eres de palabra-fríamente

N-cuando quiero algo lo consigo

V-tienes que saber que no todo en la vida es tan fácil

N-eso está por verse querido y que te parece si salimos el día de mañana

V-no puedo tengo un asunto muy importante que atender -refiriéndose al día de campo con Bulma

N-entonces ahora por la noche podemos ir a cenar

V-eres muy insistente pero estoy muy cansado

N-pues no acepto un no como respuesta así que pasare por ti a las 8

V-perderás tu tiempo Nicki ya te dije que estoy cansado

N-no seas así por favor me harás llorar

V-está bien eres demasiado molesta sabes que te parece si nos vemos el domingo

N-está bien no te arrepentirás, sabes cada minuto que pasa me gustas más nos vemos mi amor

V-adiós-secamente-que mujer más molesta

SrBriefs-no puedo creer que estas cosas pasen

V-que sucede tío?

SrBriefs- acabo de recibir una llamada de la empresa parece que hay un problema con los nuevos prototipos así que tengo que ir para solucionar el problema

V-yo iré no te preocupes

SrBriefs-pero hijo ya es muy tarde y tu estas de vacaciones tus padres no te enviaron aquí para trabajar

V-vamos lo hago con mucho gusto y tu sabes que me fascina la robótica no tardare te lo prometo-tomando las llaves de su motocicleta y dándole una sonrisa de confianza a su tío

SrBriefs-no llegues tarde para la cena

B-entonces hablare con Yamcha y le pediré tiempo para poder pensar mejor las cosas crees que es una buena decisión

Ch-por supuesto que lo es si en verdad le importas como él dice tiene que comprenderte y si no lo hace es un bruto, bueno tengo que irme mi Goku no tarda

Tocan el timbre y es Goku saluda a Bulma y le da un beso a Chichi

B-oigan par de enamorados porque no se quedan a cenar

Ch-nos encantaría verdad Goku…Goku?¡-cuando Bulma menciono la palabra cena Goku salió corriendo rumbo al comedor ante una Chichi roja de molesta

Ch-ESTE HOMBRE ES UN CASO NO CAMBIA NUNCA¡

B-jajajaja déjalo Chi su manera de ser lo hace especial

Ch- tienes razón-más calmada

G-hola Señor y Vegeta donde esta

SrBriefs-salió un momento

B-y adónde iba?

SrBriefs-a resolver un problema con unos prototipos no te preocupes no tardara-notando una mirada de tristeza en su hija -sabes hace mucho que no cocinas unos de tus platillos porque no lo haces y sorprendes a Vegeta

B-es una buena idea papa

SrBriefs-me gusta verte feliz hijita

Ch-te ayudo Bulma

Mientras tanto en la CC

V-ya veo cual es el problema estos circuitos no están conectados adecuadamente

Ingeniero-tiene razón señor Oguiji hare que los reparen inmediatamente aunque nos tardemos toda la noche

V-no, lo harán el día de mañana

In-pero señor estos trabajadores son unos holgazanes debido a su ineptitud los prototipos fallaron merecen que trabajen toda la noche

V-mis órdenes son muy claras no me sirve de nada un personal agotado ya sabemos cuál es la falla resolverlo será más fácil con mentes frescas

In-pero señor no creo que...

V-esas son mis órdenes y no tolerare que las pasen por alto entendido-con una voz muy fría y una mirada amenazante

In-si señor lo que usted diga-bajando la mirada al piso

V-bien puedes retirarte e infórmale a tu supervisor de mi orden

In-como usted diga señor-

Mientras tanto

B-oye papa no crees que Vegeta ya se tardo demasiado

SBrief-tienes razón lo llamare –tomando el teléfono

V-hola tío estaba a punto de llamarte para informarte que ya se encontró el fallo, los circuitos no estaban bien conectados revise muy cuidadosamente los planos originales

SBrief-maravilloso hijo te felicito eres todo un genio pero se hace tarde para cenar—no termino de hablar cuando Bulma tomo el teléfono y le dijo muy enfadada

B-óyeme ya es muy tarde y no me pase toda la tarde cocinando para que la comida se enfrié se un poco mas considerado

V-que¡ tu cocinando vaya es difícil de creer no pensaras en envenenarme verdad?-en tono burlón

B-eres un bruto como se te ocurren esas cosas¡-poniéndose roja de furiosa pero Vegeta sabia como calmarla la estaba conociendo muy bien

V-vamos niña es broma estaré encantado de comer lo que preparaste

B-en verdad lo dices en serio

V-porque mentirte además tengo tanta hambre que me comería cualquier cosa

B-entonces es mejor que regreses a casa rápido me oíste

V-te lo prometo

B-te estaré…. digo te estaremos esperando Goku y Chichi están aquí no tardes

V-no te preocupes salgo en 10 minutos y niña no permitas que Kakaroto se coma todo nos vemos

Cuando Bulma colgó el teléfono salió un leve suspiro de ella y sintió la mirada picara de sus amigos

B-que están mirando ustedes dos¡-dirigiéndose a Goku y Chichi que habían escuchado la conversación

G-vaya Bulma suenas como si fueras la esposa de Vegeta

B-no digas tonterías yo solo….no quiero que mi comida se enfrié eso es todo-alejándose lo más rápido que pudo para que sus amigos no notaran lo rojo de sus mejillas

Vegeta puso en su lugar los planos de los prototipos y los cerro con llave tomo su chaqueta y las llaves de su motocicleta se disponía a salir cuando de pronto el supervisor de la CC entro muy molesto

Supervisor-como te atreves mocoso impertinente a dar la orden para que todos estos holgazanes no trabajen¡-

V-y tu como te atreves a hablarme de esa manera

S-pues soy el supervisor de la CC y padre del novio de Bulma así que tengo todo el derecho de hablarte así mocoso¡

V-jajajaja no me hagas reír se ve que eres un mediocre ,pues este mocoso que miras es el sobrino del dueño de esta empresa, este mocoso es tu jefe y este mocoso tiene el poder para bajarte de esa nube en la que estas subido si bien eres el padre del insecto ese no te da derecho a querer pasar las ordenes de tu superior si aprecias tu empleo es mejor que te larges de mi vista y como me siento muy generoso no te echare a la calle pero si vuelves a poner a prueba mi paciencia te juro que no andaré con contemplaciones

La voz de Vegeta se oía tranquila pero amenazante la cual hizo sudar al padre de Yamcha que debido a la impresión se quedo cabis bajo

V-por tu silencio creo que me has entendido-comenzando a caminar deteniéndose justo al lado de él—y si tú y tu hijo creen que pueden tomar partida con mi tío por medio de Bulma están muy equivocados no lo permitiré jamás-bueno me dio gusto conversar con tigo

Vegeta se cercioro que sus ordenes fueran acatadas hasta que el ultimo empleado de la CC se hubiese marchado los cuales estaban muy contentos de poder descansar después de tan agitado día al decir verdad admiraban a Vegeta que a pesar de ser tan joven era un genio en los negocios pero le importaban los empleados sin duda se había ganado el respeto de todos a diferencia del padre de Yamcha que era un explotador

V-demonios ya es muy tarde la mocosa me comerá vivo es mejor que me apresure-saliendo a toda prisa de la CC

Mientras tanto

B-idiota, bruto, tonto, mentiroso-se decía Bulma con los ojos rojos a punto de llorar

Ch-cálmate de seguro tuvo un contratiempo

G-si Bulma ya conoces como es el apetito de Vegeta él no se pierde una comida si no fuera por algo muy importante

B-saben que! No me importa si a ese mono engreído le haya sucedido algo o no haya querido venir me da igual mejor aún habrá más para nosotros¡-terminando de hablar cuando se abre la puerta principal

V-ya llegue hola Chichi Kakaroto como están –acercándose donde se encontraban-espero que no te hayas comido todo he Kakaroto—bromeo

G-ay como crees yo no sería capaz de eso y mucho menos a mi mejor amigo-con una mano sobre su cabeza

V-eso ni tú te lo crees-sonriendo

G-que malo eres-cayéndose de espalda y con una gran gota de sudor en su frente-en todo esto Bulma no se atrevía a voltear a verlo

V-oye niña y a ti que te pasa-sabiendo que su enojo se debía a su tardanza pero quería que lo mirara

B-que me pasa preguntas que me pasa quieres saberlo tonto-con las lagrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos azules-pues te diré lo que me pasa yo…..-cuando se volteo encontró en las manos de Vegeta un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas y rojas no podía dar crédito a lo que miraba

V-toma son para ti por haberte hecho esperar espero que me disculpes-con una sonrisa muuuuuy linda en sus labios puso el ramo de rosas en manos de la joven

Al ver la hermosa escena Goku y Chichi decidieron dejarlos solos y se fueron al comedor

B-Veg...son muy son-las palabras no podían salir de su garganta sentía que se estaba ahogando-lo único que pudo hacer fue tirarse en los brazos de él y soltarse a llorar—pensé que no te importaba que no ibas a venir que me avías mentido

V-no digas eso -tomándola de la barbilla para que lo mirara - claro que me importas no sabes cuánto ahora deja de llorar -limpiando sus lagrimas con sus labios Bulma levanto la mirada y se encontró con esos ojos negros tan profundos que hacía que su corazón se acelerara sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse y sus labios estaban a punto de rosarse cuando de pronto suena el timbre haciendo desaparecer la magia del momento


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

CORAZON ROTO

Cuando el timbre sonó ambos se separaron de su abrazo

SraBriefs-yo voy no se preocupen sigan con lo que estaban haciendo-la madre de Bulma estaba escondida viendo a la hermosa pareja que para ella fuera una gran dicha que ambos chicos terminaran juntos

B-bueno creo que…. Este…. las pondré en agua son muy hermosas gracias eres muy dulce

V- iré a ver si Kakaroto no se ha comido los platos

B-no digas eso como eres

V-quien sabe con hambre es capaz de cualquier cosa así que no tardes-caminando con rumbo al comedor

Bulma había puesto las rosas en la sala en un hermoso jarrón

B-que lindas son es muy romántico-suspirando-ahaha Vegeta que me has hecho te has metido en mi corazón y no sé qué hacer, pero mama ya se tardo mucho quien habrá tocado el timbre-comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a la puerta

SraBriefs-como te decía joven Yamcha mi hija se durmió temprano así que creo que no podrás verla hoy

Y-vaya ,pues sabe quiero que la despierte el coche no quiere responderme algo le pasa y como ella lo modifico así que quiero que lo repare ahora

SraBriefs-ay bueno creo que en ese caso no podrá hacer mucho

Y-que quiere decir ¡? mejor voy yo y la despierto-entrando a la casa sin ser invitado

B-Yamcha que haces aquí tan tarde?

Y-que ya no puedo visitar a mi novia

SraBriefs-ay hijita ya te despertaste le decía a Yamcha que te dormiste temprano

Bulma entendió la mirada de su madre no quería que la cena que su hija había preparado con tanto esmero se estropeara

B-ah si es que estaba muy cansada pero dime a que debo tu visita

Y-quiero que repares tu coche no me responde no se que tiene

B-que raro veré que puedo hacer mañana

Y-mañana tanto tiempo no puedes hacerlo hoy-elevando un poco la voz

B-escucha ya es muy tarde y estamos a punto de cenar así…-Bulma se tapo la boca no se 'percato de lo que dijo

Y-perfecto me muero de hambre comamos ya entonces-tomado de la mano a Bulma se dirigieron al comedor

Mientras tanto

Ch-en serio les ocurrió eso

V-así es si Kakaroto no hubiera tomado esas salchichas esos perros no nos hubieran perseguido por todos lados

G-es que tenía hambre y si no hubiera sido por eso tu y yo no fuéramos amigos

V-para mi desdicha-suspirando

G-oye porque dices eso ya no quieres que sigamos siendo amigos-con cara de cachorrito

V-tu sabes que eres como un hermano para mí así que no digas idioteces

Ch-vaya que amigos-dijo desviando la mirada a la puerta del comedor y vio a entrar a Bulma

Ch-ay amiga te perdiste la maravillosa historia de cómo Goku y Vegeta se conocieron estuvo…-chichi no dijo mas y vio muy asombrada a Yamcha

Y-vaya hola Chichi Goku como están veo que no la pasaremos del todo románticos preciosa-tomando a Bulma de la cintura y dándole un beso en los labios el enfado de Vegeta se hizo patente al ver esa escenita

V-pero que vulgar no te han enseñado a respetar en una casa ajena mocoso¡-los celos lo hicieron enojar

Y-y tu quien eres y porque me dices mocoso!-casi a gritos

B-Yamcha el es Vegeta el sobrino de mis padres

Y-es el cerebrito arrogante y antipático del que me hablabas y del cual no soportas

V-arrogante y antipático?-mirando muy serio a Bulma

B-ya cállate Yamcha porque mejor no te sientas-empujando al chico a una de las sillas al lado de Goku –bueno es mejor que sirva de una vez ya es muy tarde-

Bulma junto con su mama empezaron a servir la deliciosa cena

G-está muy delicioso Bulma

Ch-si bastante te felicito

B-gracias me alegro que les guste

Y-pues para mí está muy condimentada sabes, creo que esto de la cocina no te va lo tuyo es mantenerte bonita no sirves para ama de casa-haciendo de un lado el plato

Todos miraron a Yamcha y Bulma se sintió muy mal por su comentario Vegeta noto eso y…..

V-pues para mi esta riquísimo se nota que no tienes ni una sola pisca de clase al no saber distinguir la buena cocina y para que sepas niñato la belleza puede tener más de un talento

Bulma miro a Vegeta y le regalo una sonrisa muy tierna, Yamsha lo noto y comenzó a sentir celos

SrBriefs-y dime hijo que paso con los prototipos-cambiando el tema porque noto que Vegeta quería moler a golpes a Yamsha

V-los circuitos estaban mal conectados y eso impedía el funcionamiento de uno de los motores

B-los circuitos? Vaya como lo averiguaste

V-revise los planos originales no fue muy difícil y los prototipos se reparan mañana, todos merecen descansar un poco

SBrief-tienes razón mentes frescas traban mejor

Y-jajajaja les distes descanso a unos simples empleados que tonto la servidumbre no merece descanso

V-acaso tú no te cansas idiota a es cierto tu no haces nada por eso no sabes que es estar cansado como todo buen insecto

Y-yo soy un gran deportista y seré muy famoso imbécil

Vegeta hiso como que no escucho a Yamcha no quería arruinarle más la noche a Bulma quien no se miraba muy agusto así que decidió cambiar el tema

V-dime Kakaroto como estas con las artes marciales espero que en todos estos años no hayas dejado de practicar

G-claro que no te sorprenderías de lo mucho que he mejorado y me imagino que tu también no te has quedado atrás

V-por supuesto que no he entrenado mucho

G-pues entonces deberíamos de entrenar juntos para ver nuestro adelanto que te parece mañana-bastante emocionado

V-no, mañana no ,tengo un compromiso muy importante

G-un compromiso de trabajo?, Vamos Vegeta no seas aburrido

V-no es algo aun más importante-mirando de reojo a Bulma

G-ha, ya entiendo debe ser algo muy importante en verdad para que tu no quieras entrenar-con una mirada muy picara refiriéndose a Bulma quien se había puesto muy nerviosa-entonces lo pospondremos para otro día

Y-sabes Bulma ya me aburrí mejor me largo me acompañas a la puerta

B-claro-levantándose algo molesta por la actitud de su novio

Ya en la entrada Yamcha tomo a Bulma de la cintura y la atrajo a él dándole un beso muy apasionado el cual fue correspondido por ella a medida que el beso se intensificaba también lo hacían las caricias que Yamcha le daba a Bulma ,llego hasta el punto de intentar poner su mano bajo la falda de ella por lo que Bulma reacciono apartándolo de ella muy bruscamente

B-pero que haces que clase de chica crees que soy¡

Y-vamos si te estaba gustando-acercándose a ella y tomándola nuevamente de la cintura y besándola agresivamente

B-basta ya suéltame!-esta vez le dio una gran bofetada-no entiendo que es lo que te pasa eres un idiota

Y-mira Bulma ya me canse que juegues con migo tu bien sabes que es lo que quiero y si mas recuerdo estabas de acuerdo solo que quise adelantar mi regalo de aniversario tiene eso algo de malo-poniendo cara de tristeza y sintiéndose el ofendido-pensé que me amabas

B-no digas eso es que me tomaste por sorpresa

Y-entonces que te parece si empezamos-besando a Bulma en el cuello y empezando a desabrochar su blusa

B-no, no, así no Yamcha por favor déjame- dándole la espalda y abrochándose torpemente los botones de su blusa amarilla-arreglare el coche lo tendrás a primera hora y….

Y-y lo otro, cuando me complacerás y me demostraras lo mucho que me amas

B-dame…dame tiempo por favor

Y-me estoy cansando Bulma, te quiero mañana en mi apartamento me oíste tomando fuertemente la barbilla de Bulma-te esperare veras que lo disfrutaras –serró fuerte la puerta tras de si dejando a Bulma sola

Bulma cayó al piso llorando por todo lo que acababa de pasar se sintió utilizada ,traicionada por la persona que ella pensó que la amaba solo la miraba como un objeto nada más y lo que más le dolía es que no tuvo el valor de enfrentar a Yamsha se sentía herida en su orgullo por partir que las cosas se salieran de control

B-que tonta soy porque no le dije que no-trato de calmarse y se limpio la cara no quería que nadie se preocupara así que regreso al comedor y se sentó en silencio sin comer nada

SrBriefs-te sientes bien hijita en que piensas

B-ah… si no te preocupes es que me extraña mucho que mi coche le haya fallado a Yamcha es muy raro pero lo revisare más tarde-Vegeta noto la tristeza de Bulma en sus ojos sabia que esa no era la razón de su pesar

V-maldito insecto-susurro Vegeta-

La cena termino y después de un par de horas Chichi y Goku se despidieron

Ch-gracias por todo Bulma mañana hablamos descansa te lo mereces y piensa muy bien en lo que harás -dándole un abrazo a su amiga

B-lo hare gracias-serró la puerta y cuando estaba cerca de la sala escucho a Vegeta hablar por teléfono con alguien-con quien hablara a estas horas—se escondió tras de la puerta para escuchar

V-no, aun no estaba dormido sabes que para ti jamás estoy ocupado o muy cansado

B-habla con una mujer debe de ser una mujer pero quien ¿será Nicki?

V-no te preocupes estoy bien y la comida es deliciosa pero nada se compara con lo que tú me preparas yo también te extraño, si me cuidare yo también TE AMO

B-su novia ¡?-Bulma sentía como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos no soporto mas y se alejo lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron al llegar al jardín callo y lloro como nunca lo había hecho-soy una tonta tiene novia debí suponer que alguien como él tuviera novia porque tuve que llegar a enamorarme de el soy una estúpida

V-y por favor mama dile a papa que no trabaje demasiado

SraOguiji-no te preocupes mi amor yo no lo permitiré pero tú también disfruta de tus vacaciones te las mereces después de lo que te hemos hecho pasar todos estos años y cuéntame cómo esta Bulmita ya te enamoraste de ella tu sabes que siempre la hemos querido como nuera

V-mama no digas esas cosas-sonrojándose

SraOguiji-y dime es muy bonita

V-es bellísima pero con un genio del demonio

SraOguiji-con lo que acabas de decirme me confirmas que si estas enamorado de ella que dicha hijito

V-bueno mama me dio gusto escucharte cuídate-muy rojo

SraOguiji-tu también descansa muchos besitos y te felicito adiós mi vida

V-adiós-colgando el teléfono y pensativo-pero ella me amara? Necesito saberlo

Bulma entro en la casa y se sentó en uno de los sillones con los ojos muy rojos y de mal humor

SraBrief-te sientes bien te ves horrible hijita

B-me duele un poco la cabeza es solo eso no te preocupes mama

SrBriefs-bueno será mejor que nos vayamos a descansar querida, buenas noches hijita espero que descanses y te sientas mejor el día de mañana, tu también hijo duerme bien

V-B-buenas noches

Los señores Briefs se fueron a sus habitaciones y Bulma se dirigió a la cochera seguida por Vegeta

V-no piensas en descansar ya es muy tarde

B-no, tengo que revisar el coche-muy seria

V-porque lo haces?

B-a que te refieres-abriendo la cajuela del motor

V-a hacerle favores a ese tipo si no te trata tan bien que se diga es un imbécil-Bulma no le dijo nada solo se quedo absorta en sus pensamientos y recordando la conversación que tuvo Vegeta -dime algo…lo amas en verdad

B-que!? Pero que preguntas haces él es mi novio desde hace tres años

V-pero eso no me contesta la pregunta que te hice-acercándose a ella

B-y a ti que te importa es mi vida así que te pido que no te metas en ella-serrando de golpe la cajuela del coche-me entendiste no tienes ningún derecho de hacerlo

V-está bien como digas pero nada bueno sacaras de todo esto y espero que cuando reacciones no sea demasiado tarde ese tipo solo quiere utilizarte, aprovecharte de ti solo eso -caminando con rumbo a la salida de la cochera-

B-ya te dije que no te metieras en mi vida Yamcha me ama sentimiento que tu nunca experimentaras por ser como eres un arrogante patán que se cree mejor que los demás te recuerdo que solamente eres un extraño y un intruso en mi casa y si fui amable con tigo fue porque me distes lástima no sé cómo te aguante tanto y hazme un favor ya lárgate de donde viniste y deja de fastidiar mi vida¡-alzando bastante la voz y dejándose llevar por los celos que sentía

Vegeta miro a Bulma muy extrañado no entendía su reacción y las palabras que le dijo en verdad le dolieron

V-¡tu no me conoces niña y pensé que eras diferente veo que me equivoque no eres tan lista después de todo te gusta que te traten como una muñeca de trapo principalmente el imbécil que tienes por novio abre los ojos el solo le interesa la empresa de tu familia nada mas cuando tenga lo que quiere te hará a un lado¡-Vegeta no vio venir la tremenda bofetada que Bulma le dio

Bulma lo miraba con mucho resentimiento el dolor que sentía era demasiado grande y no razono en sus acciones solo quería lastimarlo creyendo así que el dolor desaparecía

Vegeta solo la miro y la tomo muy fuerte del brazo

V-escucha niña ya estoy harto de tus insultos y malcriadeces no te preocupes no te molestare mas pero no les causare un disgusto a mis tíos por tu culpa, me iré cuando tenga que irme si te parece o no me importa poco me entendiste has con tu vida lo que quieras solo que no digas que no te lo advertí-soltándola de su agarrón y saliendo muy molesto de la cochera

Bulma lo vio salir y sentía el deseo de ir tras él pero su orgullo se lo impidió así que se centro en revisar su coche, el cual funcionaba de maravilla

B-no entiendo esta perfecto Yamcha es un tonto al no saber usarlo-ya era pasada la medianoche así que se fue a su cuarto para descansar un poco al acercarse al cuarto de Vegeta se detuvo frente a la puerta-se habrá dormido ya pero que estoy diciendo es un bruto-entro en su cuarto-como será ella será más bonita que yo tal vez más inteligente ¿por qué Vegeta porque tuviste que aparecer en mi vida y robarme el corazón?-con esto cayó en un profundo sueño

Mientras tanto Vegeta estaba acostado en su cama con la mirada hacia el techo pensando en todo lo que Bulma le había dicho

V-que no sé que es amar? Si supieras que te he amado desde que éramos unos niños desde el día en que te vi en el patio de mi casa-con este pensamiento serró los ojos y se quedo dormido


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO6

UNA NUEVA ILUSION

Al día siguiente Bulma se levanto temprano se ducho y bajo a la cocina para desayunar

B-buenos días mama, papa-sentándose en la mesa y viendo vacio el lugar de Vegeta

SraBrief-quieres jugo hijita

B-ah...Si gracias mama

V-buenos días tíos-regalándoles una sonrisa y sentándose en la mesa

SraBrief-vaya hijito te ves muy guapo esta mañana más de lo acostumbrado a caso tendrás una cita-

V-nada de eso iré un rato a la CC y luego a la casa de Kakaroto

SrBriefs-al fin te divertirás me alegro

Bulma solo lo miraba de reojo actuaba como si ella no estuviera allí y su madre tenía razón se miraba más guapo de lo acostumbrado llevaba una camisa azul que combinaba muy bien con sus jeans

SrBriefs-y tu Bulma iras a algún lado

B-me veré con Yamcha pasare el día con el-diciéndolo bastante triste

SrBriefs-espero que la pasen bien

Vegeta salió de la casa en su motocicleta y solo miro el auto de Bulma dirigirse hacia el oeste sentía una gran rabia el saber que Bulma se vería con Yamcha

V-maldito infeliz

Y-no te preocupes papa tengo a Bulma donde quiero muy pronto será mía al igual que la CC

SrMitsui-mas te vale Yamsha cuando la CC sea nuestra la venderé por partes por muchos millones y ten cuidado con ese mocoso de Vegeta Ouiji es más astuto de lo que pensé si se entromete demasiado habrá que deshacerse de el, conozco personas que lo harían a un buen precio

Y-me agrada la idea como te repito no tienes de que preocuparte jugare un poco con Bulmita mientras nos hacemos millonarios

SrMitsui-mas te vale,no me falles-colgando el telefono

M-lindo Yamcha regresa a la cama Marón se siente sola –abrazando al chico por detrás

Y-ya voy lindura-besándola muy apasionado se fueron al cuarto de el

B-bueno aquí estoy ya no hay marcha atrás solo debo de recordar que me ama-comenzó a subir por el asesor al departamento de Yamcha poniéndose muy nerviosa abrió la puerta muy despacio y vio todo oscuro camino hacia la sala y escucho ruidos en el dormitorio camino hacia allá y al abrir la puerta se quedo boquiabierta al encontrar a su novio de tres años revolcándose con Marón

Y-Bu…Bulma amor que haces aquí-cubriéndose con las sabanas

B-vaya vaya después de todo si eres un cerdo miserable-saliendo del cuarto

Y-espera…espera no es lo que tú piensas

B-a no y entonces que es dímelo Yamcha que es¡

Y-tú tienes la culpa por no darme lo que yo necesito

B-idiota no quiero verte jamás en mi vida jamás me oíste la Bulma que podías manipular a tu antojo se murió por mi puedes seguir revolcándote con esa tonta sin cerebro no me importa -azotando la puerta tras de si

Subió a su coche y empezó a conducir a toda velocidad por suerte las calles estaban vacías, se sentía humillada una estúpida por lo que estuvo apunto de hacer, condujo hasta la casa de Chichi quería desahogarse

B-Vegeta tenía razón solo quería utilizarme y yo que por poco me le entrego

Ch-lo bueno es que no paso nada y te distes cuenta a tiempo además no quiero sonar pésima pero creo que es lo mejor que te ha podido pasar ahora tienes el paso libre con Vegeta

B-no lo creo Chichi

Ch-si lo dices por Nicki no te preocupes ella no es competencia para ti

B-no no es eso es que anoche lo escuche hablar muy dulcemente con una mujer y hasta le dijo que…que la amaba

Ch-que¨?..Pero según mi Goku no tiene novia

B-tal vez no se lo ha dicho aún, creo que debe ser una mujer muy bella para que el la ame-saliendo una lagrima de sus ojos-Chichi solo la abrazo muy fuertemente

Pasadas las horas Bulma regreso a su casa y subió a su habitación y se quedo dormida estaba agotada por tanto llorar aunque sus lagrimas no eran por Yamcha si no por Vegeta

V-QUE¡como pudo ese maldito insecto burlarse de ella lo voy a hacer pedazos

G-cálmate Vegeta lo que menos necesita Bulma es un combate

Ch-Goku tiene razón lo que necesita es descansar y olvidar

V-si tú lo dices pero si ese imbécil se llega a cruzar en mi camino lo hare pure-sentandose y cruzando los brazos

Ch-Vegeta puedo hacerte una pregunta un poco indiscreta

V-cual

Ch-tienes novia

Tanto Goku como Vegeta se fueron de espaldas por la pregunta

G-oye Chichi porque preguntas eso

Ch-bueno Nicki me comento que Vegeta y ella saldrían y no quiero ver que se ilusione y salga lastimada-mintiendo lo decía por Bulma-y bien contéstame tienes o no novia

V-no

Ch-no qué?

V-no tengo novia

Ch-entonces quien era la mujer con quien Bulma te escucho hablar-tapándose rápidamente la boca

V-que dijiste?

Ch—na….Nada nada no dije absolutamente nada

Vegeta y Goku miraron a Chichi con cara de pocos amigos

G-si no me lo dices tú sabes lo que pasara amorcito-acercándose a Chichi muy pícaramente

Ch-Goku que tramas?

G-tu sabes bien lo que tramo-tomando de la cintura a Chichi y colocando sus labios en su cuello

Ch-está bien lo diré lo diré pero no me hagas cosquillas por favor

G-eso siempre funciona ahora habla

Ch-Bulma me va a matar pero me conto que ayer te escucho hablar con una mujer y que le decías que la amabas

V-que jajajajajaja vaya con que era eso

Ch-que es tan gracioso

V-era mi madre

Ch-tu madre? Eso lo explica todo vaya que equivocada estaba Bulma se pondrá muy contenta cuando se entere

V-porque se alegraría?

Ch-ha...pues…bueno...Es que-vaya que metí la pata-por favor no le digas nada

V- no te preocupes no se lo diré si tu prometes que no le dirás tampoco nada

Ch-porque?

V-tengo que saber algo pero quiero que ella me lo diga

Ch-está bien lo prometo si es para bien lo hare

Ya en la CC

B-que aburrida estoy-serrando un libro-donde estará Vegeta no lo he visto

V-hola tíos ya llegue-paso frente a Bulma e hizo que no la vio para molestarla un poco el cual le funciono

B-que mal educado eres-poniéndose de pie

En ese momento suena el celular de Vegeta

V-diga ah hola Nicki que tal

Bulma al escuchar esto se le noto en la cara su enojo

V-claro porque no a qué horas quieres que pase por ti está bien llegare dentro de 30 minutos nos vemos

B-oye no tienes algo mejor que hacer como supervisar los prototipos de la compañía

V-tíos voy a salir de nuevo

SraBrief-a dónde vas

V-saldré con una amiga

SraBrief-en serio que bueno hijito no vengas muy tarde

V-te lo prometo-dándole un beso a su tía

B-que no me oíste que pasara con los prototipos

Vegeta paso al lado de ella sin tomarle importancia y salió de la casa

B-me dejo con la palabra en la boca solo para verse con esa

SraBrief-era de esperarse de que mas de alguna chica lo conquistaría lástima que no fuiste tú pero bueno a seguir con la limpieza

B-no fui yo ni Nicki fue otra-susurrando

Mientras tanto

N-hola como estas me da gusto que hallas aceptado salir con migo me haces tan feliz-abrazando de golpe a vegeta que no estaba muy a gusto

V-solo porque te lo prometí soy de palabra y adonde quieres ir?-apartándola gentilmente de el

N-déjame ver, qué te parece si vamos a ver una película o a la feria o a comer-en verdad Nicki estaba muy feliz-no lose y tú qué quieres hacer

V-ver una película luego ir a la feria y por último a comer-abriéndole a Nicki la puerta de su auto que me dices

N-es fantástico

La tarde paso rápido y Nicki esta mas que feliz en cambio Vegeta estaba arrepentido de haber aceptado- ya en el restaurante

Nicki observaba a Vegeta con mucha ternura se estaba enamorando de el

N-la pase muy bien

V-me alegra

N-Vegeta

V-dime

N-me gustaría salir de nuevo di que si –tomando la mano del joven

V-eres muy agradable pero no

N-pero porqué?

V-dentro de poco debo de regresar a Francia

N-que tan pronto-los ojos de Nicki se entristecieron-porque tienes que irte

V-por negocios además mi familia vive alla

N-entonces iré con tigo

Vegeta miro a Nicki muy sorprendido por lo que le dijo

V-ir con migo como se te ocurre eso

N-bueno muy pronto se terminaran las clases y tomare unas vacaciones les diré a mis padres que iré a Francia a ver a mi novio

V-pero tú y yo no somos novios

N-aún no pero si tu quieres podemos serlo desde ahora-tomando la mano de Vegeta-y tal vez algo mas-seductoramente

V-Nicki escúchame eres muy bella y no quise que te hicieras ilusiones con migo no era esa mi intención pero estoy enamorado de otra persona

N-no es cierto, no me digas eso es mentira-con lagrimas en sus ojos

V-es la verdad lo lamento-mirándola a los ojos

N-llévame a mi casa

V-como quieras

En la CC

B-ya es muy tarde y Vegeta no regresa que coraje

Suena el timbre

B-será el de seguro volvió a olvidar las llaves

B-que haces aquí ¡?

Y-necesitamos hablar

B-tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar lárgate

Y-no me iré perdóname ella me sedujo y como me sentía solo por favor Bulma soy hombre

B-que escusa más patética eres de lo peor Vegeta tenía razón

Y-que tiene que ver el con esto-entrando de golpe a la mansión y tomado del brazo a Bulma muy fuerte

B-que te pasa me estas lastimando

Y-esta era tu oportunidad verdad es por el que estas terminando con migo dime Bulma es por él lo amas acaso dímelo¨¡- en los ojos de Yamcha se miraba una gran furia

B-SI¡SI lo amo y a ti te odio ya déjame tranquila

Y-eso no va hacer Bulma serás mía y solo mía no permitiré que sea el el que se quede con tigo el que te haga mujer y disfrute de tu delicioso aroma primero lo mato antes que eso pase-lastimando mas el brazo de Bulma y arrinconándola más a la pared-si no lo eres a la buena lo serás a las mala

B-déjame te lo ruego no te me acerques

Y-jamás te dejare escuchaste jamás¡-tirando a Bulma al suelo y comenzando a besar el blanco cuello de la chica y queriendo romper su delicada blusa

B-NO NONO NO¡

Y-grita lo que quieras nadie te va a escuchar vi a tus padres salir, lindura entre más te resistas te dolerá mas

B-por favor no me hagas esto….Vegeta ayúdame…Vegeta-lloraba desesperadamente Bulma

Y-CALLATE NO DIGAS SU NOMBRE ME OLLES NO LO DIGAS-apretando fuertemente el cuello de la chica-SERAS SOLO MIA MIA TE GUSTE O NO

V-eso crees tú imbécil-tomándolo de la camisa lo aparto de Bulma y ciego de ira le dio varios golpes muy certeros a Yamcha sin que este pudiera reaccionar-eres un maldito como te atreves a tratarla de esa manera cobarde

B-Vegeta ya basta por favor¡no vale la pena-

Vegeta miro los ojos de Bulma estaban llenos de tristeza y angustia levanto a Yamcha del cuello y le dijo amenazante

V-si vuelves a acercarte a ella tan solo unos centímetros te juro que voy a eliminar tu maldita existencia de este mundo te lo juro¡ahora lárgate

Yamcha salió de la casa lo más rápido que sus piernas le respondían

Y-maldito me las vas a pagar y tu también Bulma

V-te encuentras bien no te hizo daño?-abrazando a la chica

B-no...Estoy bien gracias

V-déjame verte ese brazo

B-no es nada no te preocupes

V-lo tienes inflamado-tomándole el brazo lo más delicado posible-te pondré hielo

B-te lo agradezco ya no me duele y dime como…como te fue en….tu cita

V-mi que ¡? Pues creo que mejor que a ti

B-no digas eso -riendo un poco- creo que te debo una disculpa tenias razón Yamcha solo quería utilizarme lo vi con otra mujer en su cama y estuvo a punto no fuera por ti-lanzándose a los brazos de Vegeta

V-calamate ya no es necesario no hay nada de que perdonar

B-pero te dije cosas horribles tu solo querías advertirme pero me deje llevar por mis ce…-Bulma se quedo callada estuvo a punto de decirle la verdadera razón de su pesar-solo discúlpame porfavor te lo pido

V-con una condición

B-cual

V-que me prepares uno de tus deliciosos platillos-tomando de las manos a la chica-que dices hay trato

B-lo hare con mucho gusto

Los días pasaron y la relación de ambos iba muy bien cuando Vegeta iba a la CC y tenia juntas muy largas Bulma le preparaba un sinfín de platillos, en cambio Vegeta le llevaba casi a diario rosas parecían ya un matrimonio al parecer de los Briefs, Goku y Chichi, en cuanto a Nicki llamaba todos los días a Vegeta para convencerlo de que ella era la mujer ideal para el cosa que enfurecía a Vegeta en cambio el disfrutaba pasar el tiempo con Bulma y estaba decidido a confesarle su amor solo que esperaba el momento correcto, Bulma también estaba feliz y cada día se enamoraba mas y mas se le arrojaría a los brazos si la conversación que oyó de Vegeta y esa extraña mujer no se lo impidieran

B-aaah…que estás haciendo Bulma eres una tonta el ama a alguien más que oportunidades tengo-hablaba para si en la sala cuando el timbre la saco de sus pensamientos-quien será

N-hola Bulma esta Vegeta-entrando de golpe a la casa

B-hola y no no esta

N-cuanto tardara

B-no lose hoy tenía una junta muy importante en la CC-de mala gana

N-por favor ayúdame

B-ayudarte a que¡?no te entiendo

N-tomando de las manos a Bulma-escucha Vegeta vive en tu casa y sabes que lo amo como nunca pensé amar a alguien tú debes saber quién es la mujer de quien está enamorado

B-quien te dijo eso Nicki ¡?

N-el me lo ha dicho sentí que se me partía el alma pero estoy dispuesta a luchar por el no se lo dejare a nadie el tiene que ser para mi

B-basta¡COMO PUEDES SER TAN EGOISTA si el ama a alguien más lo mejor que puede hacer es dejarlo tranquilo no te metas en su vida

N-JAMAS LO AMO Y ESTOY DISPUESTA A LUCHAR POR EL NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE TENGA QUE HACER EL SERA MIO Y DE NADIE MAS¡-

B- si en verdad lo amas déjalo ser feliz con quien el elija-poniéndole la mano en el hombro a Nicki quien molesta se la retiro de un golpe

N-suéltame no quiero tu lastima y veo que pedirte ayuda fue un error bueno no esperaba mas si Yamcha te boto por Marón porque no le cumpliste creo que ser la chica más popular no te sirvió de nada porque parece que no eres lo suficientemente mujer para, mantener a un hombre a tu lado

B-que¡ cómo te atreves no tienes derecho a insultarme en mi propia casa y si hablamos de quien es mas mujer creo que tu tampoco lo eres ya que Vegeta jamás escucha jamás se fijara en ti ni siquiera para pasar el rato y sabes por qué? porque el ama a otra a o-t-r-a-las palabras de Bulma sonaban con mucha rabia

N-eres una-levantando la mano para abofetear a Bulma

B-ni lo pienses Nicki y es mejor que te vayas porque si no te madare a sacar como toda la chusma

N-estúpida

Nicki salió de la casa de Bulma echa una fiera

B-pero que tonta como se atreve, pero lo ama y esta celosa por eso actúa así, espero que los gritos no lo hayan despertado trabajo hasta muy tarde por la presentación de los prototipos creo que yo también debo de seguir mi propio consejo-dejándose caer de golpe en el sillón-debo dejarlo ir

V-buenos días-bajando de las escaleras

B-buenos días-levantándose rápidamente-dormiste bien ¡?

V-si pero ya casi son las 10 de la mañana me hubieras despertado

B-como crees si te acostaste a las 5 de la mañana por la presentación de los prototipos de nuestra empresa que son nuestra responsabilidad lo menos que podía hacer es dejarte descansar, dime Vegeta porque lo haces no es tu obligación además mi padre desea que descanses porque…

V-estoy de vacaciones ya lo sé pero me gusta lo que hago y aprecio mucho a tu padre esa es la razon-acomodándose la corbata

B-si pero mereces descansar aunque sea un poco

V-está bien lo voy a hacer pero después de serrar este negocio, iras verdad?

B-a tu presentación? no me la perdería por nada

V-será a las 2 se puntual

B-espera no comerás nada, en seguida te preparo algo

V-no es necesario comeré algo en el trabajo

B-pero tienes que comer algo o es que acaso no te gusta lo que cocino-colocando sus manos en jarra-desconsiderado pero a ya tu

Vegeta miro con gracia el puchero que hacia la aguazul por lo que se le acerco y

V-te lo agradezco y me fascina como cocinas pero esta vez tus berrinches no te funcionaran mocosa mimada-casi en un susurro muy cerca del rostro de Bulma

pero que te has creído-su corazón latía muy rápidamente al sentir tan cerca el cuerpo del joven

Vegeta se acerco aun mas hasta que Bulma topo con la mesa, luego la aprisiono con sus fuertes brazos el rostro de la chica estaba de un leve rojizo y su corazón a mil por hora

B-Ve..Vegeta que haces-dijo en un susurro

V- Bulma yo…solo quiero…que

Bulma abrió sus ojos era la primera vez que Vegeta la llamaba por su nombre

B-dime que quieres Vegeta dímelo por favor-su voz sonaba entre cortada sus ojos se serraron sus labios temblaban impacientes por sentir los labios de Vegeta quien no soportaba mas y quería estrecharla entre sus brazos

SraBriefs-hijita ya trajeron tu vestido para la fiesta de esta noche lo puse en tu habitación

Como rayo ambos se separaron

V-que fiesta

B-la fiesta de fin de curso la cual no pienso ir

SraBriefs-pero si serás la mas bella de todas

B-ya dije que no, no quiero ser la burla de Marón y Yamsha

SraBriefs-pero Goku y Chichi estarán con tigo no te sentirás sola con ellos

B-mamita no has escuchado el dicho que dice dos son pareja pero tres es multitud además no es lo mismo

V-Bulma te gustaría ir al baile con migo

Bulma se quedo muda al oír estas palabras-que dijiste

V-si quieres ir al baile con migo

B-me encantaría

V-excelente, bueno tengo que irme se me hace tarde adiós tia-dandole un beso en la mejía-nos vemos luego niña-quitando un mechón azul de su cara le dio un dulce beso en la frente

Bulma no podía ser más feliz iría al baile con el iría con Vegeta

B-oíste mama me invito al baile a mí a mi ira con migo –abrazando a su madre

SraBriefs-si mi amor que dicha

B-tengo que ponerme bella para esta noche, iré al baile con Vegeta con Vegeta yujuuuuu¡


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7EL BAILE Y EL INICIO DEL AMOR

V- ….las reservas de energía solar que estas naves poseen en sus celdas la ayudaran a aumentar la velocidad cada vez que se desee, alguna pregunta señores

Todos quedaron impresionados con la presentación de Vegeta, Bulma observaba a los muchos empresarios, de los cuales eran ya mayores de edad, enmudecidos ante la imponencia de Vegeta, sonrió orgullosa.

SñorTomoyo-imprecionante mi compañía y hablo por todos los presentes estaremos muy complacidos con estas naves DrBriefs lo hizo de nuevo

SrBriefs-gracias pero todo fue posible gracias a las habilidades de mi sobrino y de todos los empleados de CC-todos en el auditorio se pusieron de pie y empezaron a aplaudir y a felicitar a Vegeta

SrMatsui-Bulmita linda que haces aquí no deberías de estar preparándote para la fiesta de esta noche recuerda que mi hijo no le gusta que la mujer lo haga esperar

B-con todo respeto SrMatsui, pero su hijo y yo terminamos nuestra relación hace mucho tiempo-sin darle mucha importancia al padre de Yamsha comenzó a guardar algunos papeles y discos en el portafolio de Vegeta

SrMatsui-QUE NO PUEDE SER¡SI SE LES NOTABA QUE SE ENTENDIAN MUY BIEN-

B-digamos que su hijo no es del tipo que puede mantener los pantalones arriba

SñorTomoyo-srita Bulma quiero felicitarla por la maravillosa exposición de su prometido Vegeta Ouji es impresiónate debe de sentirse muy orgullosa de él

B-tiene razón estoy muy orgullosa de él-estrechando la mano del envejecido empresario

SrTomoyo- además quiero decirle que hacen una hermosa pareja

B-se lo agradezco es usted muy amable-

El padre de Yamsha al escuchar esto se fue muy molesto

SrMatsui-no Bulmita tú no te nos escaparas fácilmente la CC será mía, te arrepentirás lloraras lagrimas de sangre-sonrió perverso y miro con odio a Vegeta-si lagrimas de sangre

EN LA NOCHE

SraBrifes-te ves guapísimo hijito como todo un príncipe de ensueño-y la SraBriefs no mentía Vegeta llevaba un esmoquin negro, combinado con una elegantísima camisa blanca y una corbata de seda, acentuando su bien formado cuerpo

V-gracias tía pero por favor deja de tomarme fotos me pones nervioso

La SraBrifes daba vueltas al rededor de Vegeta con su cámara-es que no quiero que se me pase nada importante eres todo un galán

Vegeta no dijo más pues se quedo mudo al ver bajar a Bulma por las escaleras se miraba bellísima con su vestido azul oscuro estrapler hasta los tobillos con una abertura al lado que dejaba ver sus bien formadas piernas, su cabello estaba recogido dejando caer un rizo a cada lado de su angelical cara

Al llegar al último escalón Vegeta le extendió la mano para tomar la de Bulma quien no dudo en dársela ,ambos estaban hipnotizados

V-te ves muy hermosa Bulma

B-y tu muy apuesto-

V-nos vamos ya mi hermosa dama -ofreciéndole el brazo

B-por supuesto mi elegante caballero

SrBriefs-espera hijo tienes una llamada de larga distancia

B-a esta hora quien podrá ser-en tono molesto

Vegeta la miro divertido sabía que estaba celosa

V-no tardo seré breve-dándole un beso en la mano a Bulma

SraOguiji-hola mi amor Hans me dijo que irías a un baile con Bulma que emoción

V-si mama y gracias a ti Bulma esta celosa

SraOguiji-en verdad ¡? no me digas que cree que soy una linda jovencita que te persigue jajajaja

V-pues parece que si

SraOguiji-hay la juventud de hoy, pero hijito te llamaba para informarte acerca de tu padre

V-que tiene papa le sucede algo malo-bastante preocupado

SrOguiji-nada de eso hijo tu madre es una exagerada

V-papa que bueno oírte pero que sucede

SrOguiji-el Dr. me dijo que mi corazón ya esta fortalecido y mi vida está fuera de peligro

V-en verdad que gran noticia papa

SrOguji-y todo gracias a ti si tu no hubieras inventado el micro robot y te hubieras hecho cargo de la empresa creo que no lo hubiera logrado estoy muy orgullosos de ti hijo mío

V-no tienes porqué agradecerme nada eres mi padre haría cualquier cosa por ustedes los amo son todo para mi

SraOguiji-bueno bueno basta de sentimentalismos no queremos que se te haga tarde para tu gran noche te veremos pronto amor

V-está bien adiós

B-que tanto hablara ya es tarde

SrBriefs-vamos hijita no es momento para celos no tienes motivos para sentirlos

B-de que hablas yo celosa ja no me hagas reír

V-disculpen no vamos ya-ofreciéndole nuevamente el brazo a Bulma

B-ya era hora-saliendo de la casa y dejando a Vegeta

V-vaya mujeres quien las entiende

SraBriefs-solo está un poco celosita

V-no por mucho, adiós tíos

SrBriefs-sabes algo querido?

SrBrief-dime-acariciando a su gato negro

SraBriefs-creo que en poco tiempo tendremos boda-limpiando algunas lágrimas

SrBrief-tienes razón cariño

En el auto

V-estas muy callada te sientes bien

B-lo que sucede es que no me gusta llegar tarde eso es todo

V-lo lamento lo que pasa es que esa mujer no me deja en paz y por supuesto yo no me le puedo negar

Los ojos de Bulma se llenaron de lagrimas por lo que estaba escuchando sentía como su corazón se le partía

B-ya veo y dime es muy….hermosa-con la voz temblorosa

V-hermosísima diría yo, tiene ojos muy profundos una elegancia exquisita que solo es igualada por su dulzura y entrega

B-vaya se nota que la amas-bajando la mirada

V-ya llegamos y por lo que se ve se esmeraron por la decoración

Bulma bajo del auto sentía que se ahogaba se dirigió directamente al jardín sin prestar atención al llamado de Chichi

Ch-Bulma que te sucede

G-déjala Chichi estará bien ya lo veras-Chichi solo miro a Goku extrañada y vio a Vegeta dirigirse al jardín

Ch-tienes razón amor estarán bien que te parece si dejas en paz la mesa de bocadillos y vamos a bailar—jalando a Goku quien llevaba la boca llena

Bulma estaba sentada en una banca frente a una hermosa fuente decorada con muchas luces y rosas blancas

B-he sido una tonta todo este tiempo me hice falsas ilusiones pero que estúpida fui

V-aun sigues hablando sola,-puedo sentarme?-no recibió respuesta

B-que haces aquí

V-vine a responderte la pregunta que me hiciste y tienes razón amo a esa mujer y la amare por toda la vida

B-ya cállate no quiero escuchar mas déjame sola-levantándose y cuando quería irse fue detenida por Vegeta-suéltame por favor me duele estar cerca de ti

V-Bulma esa mujer con quien me escuchaste hablar hace tiempo y a la cual amo no es nadie más que mi madre

B-tu madre ¡?

V-mírame por favor-Bulma levanto su mirada sorprendida

B- no me estas mintiendo? pero no entiendo Niki dijo que le habías confesado que estabas enamorado, le mentiste a caso

V- no, le dije la verdad estoy enamorado, desde que era un niño me enamore como loco de una mocosa malcriada vulgar y mimada-atrayendo a Bulma hacia el- pero sobre todo hermosa y de buen corazón con unos ojos azules que me embriagan cada vez que los veo

B- que..Que quieres decir?-su corazón latía rápidamente sentía que todo le daba vueltas si no fuera por los brazos del joven de seguro desfallecería

V-te amo Bulma te he amado desde que te vi por primera vez, me vuelves loco te necesito, quiero que estés a mi lado para siempre

B-Vegeta, mi Vegeta mi amor yo también te amo con todas mis fuerzas-con lagrimas de felicidad Bulma paso su brazos alrededor del cuello de Vegeta

Vegeta estrecho a Bulma en sus brazos y ambos unieron sus labios en un profundo y hermoso beso, ese beso que ambos deseaban darse desde hace mucho…..

Gracias por sus comentarios me alientan a seguir, y me hace muy feliz que les guste este fic


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

EL BAILE Y EL INICIO DEL AMOR PARTE 2

El baile había iniciado, la suave música se escuhaba, en el jardín, se encontraba una joven pareja que se había confesado su amor, Vegeta abrazaba fuertemente a Bulma, ella, se sentía feliz, la calidez que su amado le brindaba era lo único que le importaba

B-parece que el baile ya comenzó-dijo en un susurro acariciando la mejía de su amado

V-eso parece

Vegeta se separo de ella e hizo una pequeña reverencia, tomo a Bulma suavemente de la cintura y comenzaron a moverse con el compas de la suave música, iluminados solo por la bella luz de la luna.

EN EL SALON

Ch-vaya Goku no sabía que bailabas tan bien-sentándose en su mesa muy agotada

G-pues digamos que estoy lleno de sorpresas, sabes muero de sed iré por unos ponches no tardo

Ch-está bien amor

Y-vaya, vaya que guapa te ves hoy Chichi-casi cayéndose ya que había tomado demasiado

Ch-que quieres aquí Yamsha ¡?-bastante exaltada

Y-vamos no te pongas así solo quería información solo eso y si tu quieres te concederé un baile-acercándose a Chichi

G-aléjate de mi novia Yamsha-tomando a Yamsha fuertemente del brazo

Y-Goku, amigo solo le pedía información a Chichi

G-tu y yo no somos amigos y es mejor que te alejes si sabes lo que te conviene

Y-vamos vamos no es para tanto, solo quería preguntarle a Chichi por la ausencia de su querida amiga-dando un gran sorbo a la botella que llevaba-jajajaja me imagino que ya se dio cuenta que un hombre como yo no lo va encontrar por ningún lado

La mirada de Chichi cambio de una de odio a una triunfal al ver hacia el ventanal que estaba frente al jardín

Ch-si, tienes razón una basura como tú no la va a encontrar jamás, pero si a un hombre de verdad-señalando hacia el jardín

Yamsha soltó la botella de vodka que llevaba en su mano, camino tambaleante hacia el balcón de la ventana y miro a aquella hermosa mujer feliz en los brazos de otro hombre, sus puños comenzaron a temblar y sus dientes rechinaban de rabia

Y-Bulma, no, no lo permitiré-dicho esto bajo rápidamente las escaleras, sin importarle si quiera haber golpeado en el rostro a Marón por tratar de detenerlo

B-dime que esto no es un sueño, porque si es así no quiero despertar jamás

Vegeta le sonrió y atrajo su rostro para darle un dulce beso

Y-BULMA-grito con todas sus fuerzas al ver el beso que se estaban dando-ERES UNA ESTUPIDA COMO TE ATREVES-se acerco amenazante con el puño cerrado y levantado hacia ella.

Luego todo paso tan rápido, se encontraba tirado en el suelo escupiendo sangre, un fuerte tirón de su cuello hizo salir de su boca un grito de dolor levanto su vista y ahí estaban unos ojos negros amenazantes llenos de furia y de odio

V-escúchame maldito ya me hartaste, te advertí que no te le acercaras pero parece que no valoras tu patética vida-apretando mas el cuello de Yamsha-pero no te preocupes porque hoy le pondré fin-con un tono sombrío

Y-cof, cof...por...Por favor, no me hagas daño...por favor cof, cof

Bulma miraba la escena, nuevamente Vegeta la había salvado, sabía que las intenciones de Yamsha no eran buenas, pero no podía permitir que su amado príncipe se convirtiera en un asesino

B-Vegeta-se acerco cautelosa-Vegeta por favor déjalo ir, no te manches las manos-abrazándolo por la espalda-por favor mi amor te necesito junto a mi

Vegeta sintió el calor de la mujer que amaba y sintió toda su furia decaer

V-tienes razón, no vale la pena, PERO TE PONDRE LAS COSAS EN CLARO INFELIZ BULMA ES LA MUJER QUE AMO Y NO PERMITIRE QUE NADA NI NADIE LE HAGA DAÑO NADA NI NADIE TE QUEDO CLARO MALDITO INSECTO

Yamsha solo asintió con la cabeza

Ch-BULMA, BULMA ESTAS BIEN-desesperada abrazando a su amiga-vimos todo no te hizo daño ese animal

B-si,si,Chichi estoy bien no te preocupes

G-el que creo que no está bien es Yamsha

Ch-pues se lo merece

G-oye Vegeta no crees que huele terriblemente mal-con una sonrisa divertida

V-tienes razón creo que deberíamos darle un baño-y acto seguido Vegeta arrojo a Yamsha a la gran fuente que se encontraba en el jardín

G-lávate bien detrás de las orejas-sumergiendo mas la cabeza de Yamsha en el agua

V-ya déjalo Kakaroto ni con toda el agua del mundo se le va a quitar lo imbécil

G-eso sí es verdad-dejando a Yamsha en la fuente se acerco a sus amigos-entonces par de tortolos ya era hora no lo creen

Ch-si ya se habían tardado bastante, pero me da mucha alegría los felicito

B-gracias

G-que dicha ahora se te quitara lo enojón Vegeta-abrazando a su amigo

V-Kakaroto si no quieres hacerle compañía a la sabandija es mejor que te apartes-tratando de zafarse

B-amor no seas así el solo está feliz por nosotros

V-eso lo entiendo pero me está asfixiando-el pobre movía los brazos desesperado y estaba azul por falta de aire

G-ahí lo siento es que no mido mi fuerza-con una de sus manos tras la cabeza

V-si como no

Ch-bueno es mejor que entremos se está poniendo frio aquí afuera

G-si vamos antes que se acaben los bocadillos-cargando a Chichi en los brazos comenzó a correr

V-increíble-mirando a sus amigos

B-vamos es mejor que entremos-tomando la mano de Vegeta

Y-maldicion, maldición, mi padre me matara, como pudiste Bulma si yo te amo, todo lo que hice fue por amor

Antes de llegar al salón

V-espera Bulma

B-que sucede?

V-ven, sígueme

B-adonde vamos

V-ya verás no seas impaciente

Caminaron un poco hasta llegar a un pequeño laberinto de rosas, y en el centro de este un arco lleno de botones de rosas de todos los colores

B-vaya es bellísimo, pero como sabias que esto estaba aquí-admirando la belleza del lugar

V-mi madre participo en la construcción de este lugar, principalmente de este jardín, puso todo su empeño en este proyecto

B-vaya es muy talentosa

V-Bulma yo-poniéndose frente a la chica quien lo miraba dulcemente

B-dime amor

Vegeta saco del bolsillo de su smoking una cajita aterciopelada y saco de ella un hermoso collar con un zafiro en forma de corazón

V-este collar me lo dio mi abuela cuando era un niño y me dijo que se lo diera a la mujer que algún día llegara amar y ese día es hoy

Vegeta coloco el collar en el blanco cuello de Bulma, quien no salía de su asombro

V-el zafiro es un corazón, porque representa a mi corazón que te pertenece solo a ti hoy y para siempre te amo mi princesa

Los ojos de Bulma se llenaron de lagrimas y sin previo aviso se hecho en los brazos de Vegeta y se posiciono de sus labios

B-es el regalo más hermoso y lo cuidare con mi vida si es necesario porque te representa a ti y al gran amor que existe entre nosotros, ante todo y aunque pase el tiempo, solo te amare a ti, solo a ti

La luna estaba hermosa más de lo habitual brillaba con mayor intensidad, en esa noche ella fue testigo de la promesa de amor que ambos se dieron ante ella prometieron amarse por siempre y para siempre

Yamsha llego a su apartamento, derrotado se dejo caer al piso pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos

SrMatsui-vaya vaya ya era hora fracasado

Y-papa¡qué haces aquí

SrMatsui-CALLATE, inútil-dándole una bofetada-ya me entere que ya no eres nada de la malcriada de Briefs

Y-pero no es mi culpa ese maldito de Vegeta fue quien la engatuso yo no hice nada

SrMatsui-SI eso ya lo se tu nunca haces nada pero ahora yo me hare cargo-saco su celular e hizo una llamada

F-diga

SrMatsui-freaser tengo un trabajo para ti-…..

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y gracias de nuevo por sus comentarios no se preocupen el amor todo lo puede, y esta no es la esepcion, pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo, besos y abrazos


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

SOLO TÚ Y YO

Ch-ya bájame Goku no soy un saco de papas-llegando de nuevo al salón

G-disculpa Chichi-poniendo en el suelo a su novia

Ch-gracias, y ahora dime la razón por la que me cargaste hasta aquí y no me vengas con el cuento que tenias hambre-poniendo los brazos en jarra

G-no te enojes con migo lo que pasa es que imagino que Vegeta y Bulma les gustaría estar un tiempo a solas y no creo que necesiten nuestra compañía por el momento, no lo crees

Ch-tienes razón, hay Goku que romántico eres¡-abrazando muy efusivamente a Goku

P-ay Nicki por favor cambia ya esa cara de amargada que tienes y de paso invitas a un chico a bailar, por ejemplo Kriliin—señalando al chico que estaba al otro lado de la pista con una cara de embobado viendo a la rubia-se nota que lo traes loco

N-ya cállate Pares, si vine a esta fiesta fue porque me rogaste que te acompañara, además tu sabes que solo hay un hombre que me interesa

P-si pero 'ese 'hombre no está aquí y si no mas recuerdo el ya ama a alguien más y no eres tu amiga, ahora explícame que es lo que no entiendes-mirando seriamente a Nicki

N-eres una tonta-poniéndose de pie

P-ja será al revés, aaah escucha Nicki eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero que peleemos solo quiero que abras ya lo ojos y te des otra perspectiva-dirigiendo su mirada a Kriliin

N-está bien lo invitare a bailar si con eso dejas de ser tan pesada

Kriliin se puso como tempano de hielo, al ver acercándose a Nicki

Nk-hola quieres bailar con migo

K-s….s..si,si,si por supuesto que sí-comenzando a saltar de felicidad gesto que hizo sonreír a la chica

N-vaya te mueves muy bien

K-tú también eres una experta

Ambos bailaron por un buen rato y parecía que se estaban divirtiendo con la compañía del otro

Kriliin estoy agotada

K-entonces descansemos un poco y de paso te consigo algo refrescante que te parece

N-es una buena idea

K-sabes Nicki tienes una sonrisa muy bonita, bueno toda tu, es decir tú eres muy be..este iré por tu refresco-el pobre tropezaba con medio mundo por lo nervioso que se sentía, Nicki solo lo contemplaba divertida

P-ves te dije que lo traías loco eres irresistible

N-es adorable pero…

P-pero qué?

N-no es él Pares no es…no es mi Vegeta-con una mirada nostálgica dedicada a su amiga

P-vamos amiga ten animo y al diablo con él ya olvídalo

Nk-no dirías eso si lo conocieras, Vegeta es el hombre que cualquier mujer quisiera a su lado

Pares no dijo nada mas solo coloco su mano en el hombro de su amiga y se aparto para dejarla asolas

K-aquí tienes

N-gracias

K-vaya esta fiesta ha sido de lo mejor, todos se ven muy contentos

N-que esperabas las clases están a punto de terminar es obvio que estén contentos

K-bueno si, pero me refiero a otra cosa

N-a que te refieres entonces?

K-pues, yo…estoy con tigo y me gusta tu compañía eres una mujer muy bella y me siento muy afortunado de estar en estos momentos con tigo jajajaja-todo rojo y una sonrisa nerviosa

N-vaya eres muy tierno, también me agradas

K-en serio que bien¡guauuu-mirando tras de Nicki-parece que Bulma ya se repuso de lo que le hiso Yamsha, me alegro por ella

Nicki lo miro curiosa y decidió voltear, pero al hacerlo quedo en Shock al ver a Bulma del brazo del hombre que ella amaba.

Bulma se sintió observada, comenzó a buscar por el salón hasta dar con la dolida mirada de Nicki quien se levanto lentamente de su asiento para acercarse a ellos, en cambio Bulma al ver la intención de la rubia rio triunfal, se acerco mas a Vegeta y comenzó a acariciar el rostro del joven para luego darle un dulce beso quien fue correspondido por Vegeta

K-te encuentras bien Nicki te ves pálida?

Los ojos de Nicki se llenaron de lágrimas, su corazón le decía que fuera y tomara del cuello a Bulma, pero su cabeza le aconsejaba que mejor se alejara que no era el momento adecuado que esperara

Nk-Kriliin puedes llevarme a mi casa por favor

K-claro, pero que te sucede

Nk-no preguntes solo vámonos

Pares vio a su amiga e intento detenerla

Nk-luego hablamos déjame por favor

P-pero….

Nk-¡QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ¡-grito soltando sus lagrimas-luego te llamo discúlpame no quise…..Kriliin vámonos

K-si si ven-tomando las manos de la chica abrió la puerta de su auto para que ella entrara

K-tranquilízate-limpiando las lagrimas de Nicki-todo saldrá bien

Luego ambos se alejaron del baile y para Nicki del dolor.

Ch-Bulma crees que puedes acompañarme al tocador

B-por supuesto, no tardo-guiñándole el ojo a su ahora novio

Ya dentro del baño

Ch-lo que hiciste fue muy bajo Bulma

B-a que te refieres-retocándose su lápiz labial

Ch-no te hagas la que no entiende de lo que estoy hablando me refiero a lo de hace un momento, y no me mientas porque lo vi todo-poniéndose frente a Bulma muy seria

B-está bien tu ganas, sé que no fue correcto, pero NO PERMITIRE QUE ME APARTEN DE VEGETA LO AMO Y NADIE ME LO QUITARA NADIE ME VERA LA CARA DE NUEVO Y ESPERO QUE LE HAYA QUEDADO BIEN CLARO QUE EL ES SOLO MIO

Ch-PERO LO UTILIZASTES SOLO POR HERIR EL AMOR PROPIO DE NICKI USASTES AL HOMBRE QUE DICES AMAR TU NO ERES ASI, ERES MEJOR QUE CUALQUIERA, escucha Bulma-bajando el tono de su voz-Vegeta te ama por ser como eres, y dudo que él tenga ojos para otra mujer si espero todo este tiempo para confesarte lo que siente no crees que te amara para siempre

B- pero ella también lo ama y sé que hará cualquier cosa por quitármelo y no puedo darme el lujo de bajar la guardia

Ch-entonces no confías en Vegeta?

B-por supuesto que si

Ch-entonces demuéstralo tú lo amas y el a ti-señalando el zafiro que Bulma llevaba en el cuello-no lo eches a perder

Bulma se quedo en silencio pensando en las palabras de su amiga

B-soy una tonta verdad?-acariciando el zafiro

Ch-y una muy grande

B-gracias Chi, estaría perdida sin ti-abrazando a su amiga

Ch-para eso están las amigas

G-ya tardaron bastante-bostezando

V-ya conoces como son las mujeres de vanidosas y este par no son la excepción

G-si eso es verdad pero son las mujeres más lindas del mundo

V-tu lo has dicho

G-por cierto cuando regresaras a Francia?

V-pues mi viaje está programado para dentro de dos semanas

G-tan pronto-mirándolo tristemente-han pasado más de 7 años desde que te fuiste por primera vez y hace un par de meses que regresaste, no cabe la posibilidad de que te quedes

V-eso es lo que yo quisiera pero tengo que poner en orden unas cuantas cosas en la empresa de papa, pero hare todo lo posible por posponer mi viaje

G-lo dices en serio, genial es bueno tener de nuevo a mi hermano

V-además recuerda que tenemos una pelea pendiente te demostrare que yo soy más fuerte que tu hermanito

G-jajá eso lo veremos

Ch-sentimos la tardanza

B-me extrañaste-abrazando a Vegeta

V-mucho, ven quiero bailar con mi hermosa novia

B-oye amor

V-dime

B-que crees que dirán mis padres cuando sepan lo nuestro

V-te apuesto a que mi tía hará una fiesta

B-tanto así, bueno es única pero no creo que llegue a tanto

Ch-bueno chicos nosotros ya nos retiramos

G-si me muero de sueño-frotándose los ojos

V-creo que también nosotros deberíamos de irnos a casa

B-porque?

V-le prometí a mi tío que te llevaría temprano niña-con un tono muy divertido

B-niña?-se comenzó a poner roja y antes de pronunciar reclamo alguno Vegeta en un movimiento rápido la giro y la tomo por la cintura para susurrarle…

V-no querrías que le causara una mala impresión a mi futuro suegro verdad?

Bulma cerró sus ojos al sentir el suave aliento de su amado acariciándole el rostro y solo negó con la cabeza

V-esa es mi niña

Ambas parejas se despidieron y tomaron rumbos diferentes

Cuando Vegeta y Bulma entraron en la casa

SrBriefs-SraBriefs-FELICIDADES¡-gritaron al unisonó lanzándoles confeti a la joven pareja y tomándoles fotografías

V-te lo dije

B-si tenías mucha razón

SraBriefs-que felicidad más grande me han dado-limpiándose las lágrimas

B-pero como se enteraron?

SrBriefs-era lógico de suponer hijita-abrazando a su hija y a su futuro hijo-el que ustedes al fin estén juntos es el mejor regalo que pudieron darme

SraBriefs-ahora queda por discutir cómo se llamaran sus hijos y espero que me den muchos nietecitos y no tarden tanto tiempo

Vegeta y Bulma se sonrojaron por ese comentario

B-mira la hora mamita es mejor que me vaya a dormir buenas noches-dándole un beso a

Su madre y a su padre

B-buenas noches espero que duermas bien-acercándose a Vegeta quien tomo su mano y la beso

V-descansa, princesa te veré mañana…te amo-le susurro

Bulma comenzó a subir las escaleras y entro a su cuarto luego de un suspiro se dejo caer en la cama

B-te amo Vegeta y te prometo que solo seremos tu y yo nada nos separara

Al otro lado de la ciudad

K-seguro que estarás bien?

Nk-si te lo agradezco…..adiós-entro a su casa y se dejo caer al piso-maldita zorra me las pagaras Bulma te burlaste de mi no permitiré que te quedes con el…

Bueno siento la tardanza espero les guste este capítulo que será el penúltimo, bueno eso espero…espero sus comentarios muchos abrazos


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

EL PLAN

Los rayos del sol tocaron sus hermosos ojos azules, perezosamente los abrió y miro el reloj de su mesita de noche el cual marcaba las 11 de la mañana

-QUE…ME QUEDE DORMIDA?¡-saliendo de su cama de un salto para meterse a la ducha

-qué horror no pensé que dormiría tan tarde, pero lo de anoche fue maravilloso que feliz me siento quien iba a decirlo yo Bulma Briefs soy la novia del hombre más guapo del mundo que de seguro aun debe de continuar dormido, le daré los buenos días

Termino de ducharse y se arreglo lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió a la habitación de Vegeta, se detuvo frente a su puerta, dio varios suspiros para calmar sus nervios y se decidió a entrar sin tocar por supuesto

-amor ya es hora de levantarse dormilón, Vegeta cielo donde estas?-el cuarto estaba vacío Bulma miro por todos lados y nada Vegeta no estaba

-creo que se despertó antes que yo- se dejo caer en la cama del joven-vaya que bien huele su aroma esta por todos lados—serró los ojos se sentía muy relajada-pero ese hombre me va a oír como se le ocurre dejarme sola e irse así nada más que desconsiderado de su parte pero ya verá, bueno que mas da

Al levantarse miro que sobre la almohada había una rosa roja y una nota se acerco y tomo la rosa con sumo cuidado y se dispuso a leer

Buenos días mi bella princesa espero que hayas soñado con migo así como yo lo hice con tigo, discúlpame por marcharme tan temprano y no despedirme de ti pero necesito poner en orden unos asuntos en la CC, porque no pasas por mi y pasaremos la tarde juntos…no me hagas esperar mucho.

Y otra cosa deja de entrar a mi habitación sin permiso, acaso no tienes modales si vuelves a hacerlo no respondo eres una mal educada

Te amo

Vegeta

Bulma abrazo la nota y salió a toda prisa tenía que ponerse bella para su príncipe

-buenos días mama papa

-buenos días oh¡que hermosa te ves hijita-dejando de lado el periódico

Tú crees papa- dando una vuelta para mostrarse-iré por Vegeta a CC pasaremos la tarde juntos

-me alegro hijita espero que se diviertan mucho

-gracias papa oye con quien habla mama tan animadamente-sirviéndose un vaso con agua

-Con Ozzari

-la madre de Vegeta?

-así es con tu futura suegra hijita-Bulma se sonrojo al escuchar esas palabras

-y de que hablaran?-sentándose al lado de su padre

-quien sabe conociendo a tu madre y a Ozzari nada productivo sabes que las dos son muy competitivas entre ellas

-Bulmita hija quieres decirle a Ozzari que mi primer nieto se llamara Sasuke

-Por supuesto que no estás loca Bunny mi primer nieto se llamara Yukito como mi padre-los gritos de la madre de Vegeta se escuchaban muy claros por el teléfono

-Yukito? claro que no, Bulma dile que le concederás ese capricho a tu madre y que le pondrás a tu primer hijo Sasuke verdad que si hijita-acercándose a Bulma con el teléfono en mano

-yo...Bueno...Miren la hora que es, mejor me voy adiós mama adiós papa hasta luego-saliendo a toda prisa-

-PERO BULMA NO TE VAYAS ASI-Bulma salió corriendo de la cocina rumbo al patio

-uf que barbaridad discutiendo por eso aunque-pensativamente-nuestro primer hijo se llamara Trunks me gusta ese nombre-encendió su auto y se dirigió a CC

En CC

-quiere que le traiga una taza de café señor Ouji-le decía dulcemente Kami la asistente de la empresa

-no gracias señorita Kami-firmando unos contratos

-solo Kami –

-perdón-levantando la mirada

-por favor llámeme Kami-tapándose la cara con la libreta que andaba-es decir usted es de mi misma edad y me siento extraña, bueno un poco vieja pero si no quiere no hay ningún problema, por cierto ya llame al señor Matsui cuando llegue se lo hare saber, bueno yo me retiro con su permiso

-se lo agradezco Kami-volviendo a los contratos

Kami lo vio y salió nerviosamente de su oficina al serrar la puerta hizo salir un suspiro

-y a ti que te pasa mocosa estúpida

-señor Matsui no note que había llegado le informare al señor Ouji que ya está aquí-dijo la joven molesta entrando de nuevo a la oficina-puede pasar- le dijo con tono irritado

-siéntate-dijo Vegeta con tono autoritario-iré al grano Matsui tienes 48 horas para traerme todos los informes de la producción de CC de los últimos 3años

-QUE¡-levantándose de golpe

-de que te sorprendes se supone que el supervisor debe de llevar todos esos reportes en orden o es que acaso ocultas algo Matsui-mirándolo fijamente

-yo…es mucho trabajo y no creo que-el padre de Yamsha sudaba a mares

-siempre te has jactado de ser bueno en tu trabajo es hora de que lo demuestres aunque a mí me queda claro que no eres más que un mediocre que se jacta por el trabajo de otros si as logrado ser el supervisor de CC es solo porque te has aprovechado de todos incluyendo a mi tío pero eso se acabo-el tono de Vegeta era sereno pero intimidante a la vez

-eres un…

-un genio-riendo de medio lado- si lo se ahora lárgate y ya sabes 48 horas o te vas despidiendo de CC

-eso crees tú, Briefs confía en mí y el no permitirá que tu..

-jajajaja me das lastima Matsui mi tío me ha dado las riendas de CC y está de acuerdo en todas mis decisiones de mi depende de que sigas o no en esta empresa y como vuelvo a repetirte no volverás a aprovecharte de nadie nunca más y si sabes lo que te conviene es mejor que dejes de perder el tiempo ahora lárgate y te recuerdo-mirando su reloj-solo tienes 47 horas y media para traerme esos informes yo que tu empezaría a trabajar-

Matsui salió furioso de la oficina y azoto la puerta al salir

-Maldito mocoso como se atreve a humillarme de esa manera, pero muy pronto pondré mi plan en marcha y veremos quién ríe al final

Bulma subía por el ascensor retocándose un poco, nunca se había preocupado tanto por cómo se veía sabía que era hermosa pero con Vegeta era diferente quería dar lo mejor de ella

-vaya si estoy en verdad enamorada-dijo viéndose en el espejo del ascensor

Camino por el pasillo saludando al personal que encontraba quienes la miraban asombrados ya que era muy raro ver a la heredera por la CC si no fuera por alguna reunión o alguna que otra fiesta pero no por trabajo

Al llegar a la oficina de Vegeta, encontró a Kami muy entretenida husmeando por la abertura de la puerta

-Buenos días Kami-dijo la peli celeste seriamente

-señorita Bulma? Buenos días este yo…..que sorpresa verla por aquí-sentándose rápidamente en su escritorio- su padre aun no ha llegado gustaría esperar

-no Kami no vengo a ver a mi padre

Kami miro curiosa a Bulma

-entonces puede decirme en que puedo ayudarle Srita Briefs

- puedes decirle a mi novio que ya estoy aquí por favor

-su novio ¡?-

-si Kami dile al señor Ouji que su novia ya está aquí-dijo en tono serio

-el señor Ouji es su…

-mi novio es que acaso no fui lo suficientemente clara Kami o quieres que te lo repita de nuevo-

Kami negó con la cabeza se levanto y toco la puerta de la oficina

-señor Ouji la señorita Brief está aquí-dijo casi en un susurro

Los ojos de Vegeta se iluminaron al ver a Bulma pasar se levanto de su silla y se dirigió hacia ella la tomo de la cintura y le dio un suave beso en los labios

-porque tardaste tanto?

-yo….es que

-déjame adivinar te quedaste dormida verdad era de esperar de una niña consentida como tu-en tono divertido

Bulma resoplo y fulmino a Vegeta con la mirada

-lo que pasa es que yo no soy una loca del trabajo como tu

-soy responsable que es diferente pero tal vez tengas razón y si estoy loco pero por ti-estrechando a Bulma en sus brazos

-y adonde me llevaras-acariciando la mejilla de Vegeta

-es una sorpresa que de seguro te gustara solo deja que termine de leer unos contratos-sentándose de nuevo en su escritorio y ordenando unos papeles

-son los contratos por las nuevas naves?-dijo Bulma curiosa

-así es dentro de tres días se comenzara la producción en serie de las naves y quiero que todo esté en orden

-Tres días? Vaya me sorprendes los proyectos de CC tardaban más de tres meses en llevarse a cabo y me imagino que tú también supervisaras la producción

-solo en las primeras fases el resto lo hará mi tío

-sabes creo que yo también supervisare la producción de la naves junto con tigo

Vegeta miro asombrado a Bulma

-ay no me mires así Vegeta soy la futura presidenta de CC y debo estar al tanto de

Todos los proyectos de la empresa empezando con este qué opinas

-pues creo que no es buena idea

Los ojos de Bulma se humedecieron

-pero porque dices eso no crees que sea capaz de manejarlo-

-no al contrario creo que eres muy capaz

-entonces cual es el problema-poniéndose frente a Vegeta

-que me distraerás todo el tiempo porque no aguantare ni un momento sin besarte

-eres un bruto me asustaste creí que no me querías cerca

-y porque no quería tener a mi lado a un ángel como tú, además tenía la intención de pedirte que me ayudaras

-entonces ya esta dicho te ayudare con este proyecto mi amor

-bueno es mejor que nos vayamos ya-Vegeta guardo los contratos en su portafolios y oprimió el intercomunicador-Kami puede venir por favor

-dígame señor Ouji en que puedo ayudarle-entrando a la oficina

-puede darle estas copias a mi tío cuando llegue y necesito las cotizaciones de la maquinaria que utilizaremos

-no se preocupe señor ya tengo todas las cotizaciones y se las hare llegar a su tío lo más breve posible-

-muchas gracias Kami me es de mucha ayuda

-gracias señor lo hago con mucho gusto

Bulma estaba poniéndose molesta por la manera en que Kami le sonreía a Vegeta

-si Kami gracias por ayudar a mi novio en verdad es una muy buena asistente-tomando del brazo a Vegeta-amor nos vamos ya

-si vámonos, hasta mañana Kami

-hasta mañana señor, adiós Srta. Bulma

-adiós Kami siga realizando su trabajo también como hasta ahora-mirando desafiante a Kami

-lo hare señorita-bajando la mirada

Ambos bajaron al estacionamiento y Vegeta se miraba serio

-te sucede algo Vegeta te has quedado callado de repente

-Bulma necesitamos hablar-

Siento la tardanza pero aquí esta otro capítulo más espero sea de su a agrado

Dejen sus comentarios porfis


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

NO TE VAYAS

-hablar? De que-dijo Bulma preocupada deteniendo su paso

Vegeta abrió la puerta de su auto y le indico a Bulma que entrara

-Vegeta dime de qué quieres que hablemos-abrochando su cinturón

-ya deja de ser tan impaciente niña cuando lleguemos hablaremos por hoy solo admira el paisaje-dando marcha a su destino

-cuando será el día en que me llamaras por mi nombre y dejaras de decirme niña-cruzando los brazos y mirando molesta a su novio-si no lo has notado soy toda una mujer

Vegeta miro divertido a Bulma

-si tienes razón, tu ganas desde hoy ya no te diré niña

-en verdad?

-sí, desde hoy te llamare mujer

-QUE…¡

-jajajaja de que te quejas si tú misma me lo propusiste

-CLARO QUE NO YO NO TE HE PROPUESTO NADA-

-que rápido olvidas las cosas hace un momento me dijiste que eras toda una mujer no es así

-claro que lo soy

-entonces de que te quejas y déjame decirte que eres una mujer muy gritona

-ashs¡ eres un bruto contigo no se puede-desviando la mirada hacia la ventana del auto

Vegeta sonrió victorioso al ver la actitud de su novia

El viaje transcurrió en silencio Vegeta se dedicaba a conducir y Bulma a admirar el hermoso paisaje el cual pintaba a lo lejos el mar

-ay este hombre es obstinado que me quera decir? acaso ya no quiere nada con migo, pero no, no puede ser si apenas ayer nos confesamos que nos amábamos o será que le gusto Kami y me quiere lejos-se mortificaba Bulma

-bien llegamos-sacando a Bulma de sus pensamientos

-qué?

-que ya llegamos-ofreciendo su mano para ayudarla a salir del auto-oh quieres quedarte ahí todo el día

La aguazul tomo la mano de su novio y al salir del auto, se percató que se encontraban en el muelle de la ciudad

-el muelle?-

Vegeta camino delante de ella

-espera Vegeta

-porque venimos hasta aquí?

-ya deja de hacer tantas preguntas todo a su tiempo

-pero….

-cálmate-acariciando el rostro de Bulma-solo relájate

Bulma sonrió y tomo la mano de Vegeta

-ven-dijo Vegeta

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un barco

-buenos tardes estamos a punto de iniciar el recorrido-dijo amablemente una joven entregándoles un folleto

-gracias, ven subamos-dijo Vegeta

Bulma siguió a su novio y al estar en el barco miro a muchas personas

-daremos un paseo por toda la ciudad, que te parece-

- me encanta mi amor es lo más romántico que pudo haberte ocurrido eres el mejor -besando a Vegeta quien se sonrojo por la acción de su novia

-me alegro que te guste princesa

El paseo comenzó y ambos disfrutaban del paisaje y de los muchos lugares interesantes que veían

Mientras tanto

-MALDITO MOCOSO COMO SE ATREVE A HUMILLARME –tirando todo a su paso-ME LAS PAGARA UNA A UNA, YUNO VEN ACA DE INMEDIATO-llamando a su secretaria

-si señor dígame-

-quiero que me traigas todos los informes de los ingresos de CC de los últimos tres años a mas tardar esta tarde

-pero señor es mucho-abriendo los ojos como platos

-escúchame chiquilla tonta te di una orden y no me importa como los conseguirás los quiero en mi escritorio esta tarde o vete despidiendo de tu trabajo te quedó claro-tomando del mentón a la joven y apretándolo fuertemente

-si señor como usted diga-bajando la mirada

-y otra cosa mas no quiero que andes de chismosa porque si me llego a enterar que has dicho algo te juro que te corro-soltando fuertemente el mentón de yuno

-no se preocupe señor no se lo diré a nadie

-bien ahora lárgate

-con su permiso

-tengo que acabar con todo esto de una buena vez pero debo de escoger muy bien mis cartas si quiero que todo marche a la perfección no puede haber ni un solo error-sentándose en su silla tomo uno de los reportes que habían quedado en su escritorio y rio ladinamente- y creo que sé muy bien por donde debo de comenzar

Tomo el reporte y lo coloco en su portafolio

-al fin toda CC será mía-tomo su celular y se dispuso hacer una llamada-pon mucha atención ya tenemos la fecha exacta para nuestro pequeño accidente, si, no te preocupes me encargaré personalmente de que puedas entrar sin ningún problema a mi empresa, solo necesito que acabes con el mocoso Ouji, de la malcriada de Brief se encargara el bueno para nada de mi hijo

-vaya Matsui en verdad odias a este niño dime que fue lo que te hizo-era una voz fría, calculadora no expresaba ningún sentimiento, el asesino perfecto

-se metió en mis asuntos y no permitiré que un maldito mocoso quiera estar sobre mi

-no me gustaría ser tu enemigo Matsui-

-ni yo el tuyo Frezar-

-jajajaja, entonces dime cundo me darás mi paga-

-cundo hayas cumplido tu trabajo

-no Matsui quiero la mitad ahora sabes que tengo mis gastos y si quieres un trabajo bien hecho necesito un pequeño incentivo

-un millón de yenes no es un insignificante incentivo Fresar

-pero tu tranquilad si lo vale no es así

-tendrás tu dinero esta tardé

-perfecto te veré en el mismo lugar y ten por seguro que Vegeta Ouji no te molestara mas

-eso espero-colgando la llamada

-un millón de yenes esta tardé y el otro millón después que acabe con tigo es una lástima que prive de tu presencia el mundo pero ordenes son ordenes-rompiendo una foto de Vegeta en mil pedazos y riendo perversamente

Ya estaba empezando a atardecer y el paseo estaba por concluir

-te divertiste-abrazando por la espalda a Bulma

-si bastante gracias por esta tardé maravillosa-mirando al horizonte

Vegeta gurdo silencio y trajo más hacia si a Bulma

-que sucede amor-dijo preocupada

-Bulma…tengo que irme

El corazón de la chica comenzó a acelerarse

-que dices porque-zafándose del abrazo y mirándolo a la cara

-tengo muchas cosas pendientes por hacer en Francia que no pueden esperar mas

-pero si no tienes mucho tiempo de haber venido-

-llevo aquí 4 meses Bulma-

-tu padre no puede encargarse de tus asuntos por más tiempo-reteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir

-Bulma escucha yo…

-lo que sucede es que ya no me quieres cerca de ti ya te aburriste de mi-con la voz a punto de quebrarse-fui una tonta en enamorarme de ti

Vegeta al escuchar lo que Bulma decía se acercó a ella y tomo su rostro entre sus manos

-no digas eso-limpiando sus lágrimas con sus labios-te amo más de lo que crees y tú lo sabes verdad-

-si-en un hilo de voz-pero no….no quiero que me dejes sola…., no quiero que te vayas-echándose a llorar en el pecho de su novio desconsoladamente quien la estrecho fuertemente

-solo será por poco tiempo te lo prometo-acariciando el azulado cabello de Bulma

-cuando…cuando te...-

-en cuatro días

-por favor no…no Vegeta no…

-yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti pero por hoy es necesario entiéndeme por favor, cuando deje todo en orden te juro que regresare

Bulma levanto la mirada y se topó con los ojos de su amado

-te estaré esperando te amo y te amare por siempre-dijo Bulma

Vegeta se acercó y beso tiernamente a Bulma, en ese momento deseo que el tiempo se detuviera que jamás se acabara, no quería separarse de el jamás porque al irse él se iría una parte de su corazón

Hola aquí les traigo otro capítulo espero les guste y recuerden el amor todo lo vence, dejen sus comentarios. Besos y abrazos

Saludos a mi hermanita Mayra paola


	12. Chapter 12 Engaños

CAPITULO 12

ENGAÑOS

Yuno se levantó de su escritorio por una bien merecida taza de café, había pasado despierta toda la noche recopilando toda la información que el padre de Yamsha le había exigido si bien había logrado llevarle la mitad de los informes el día anterior, sabía que para él no era suficiente el esfuerzo que había hecho

-estúpida mocosa esto no es suficiente los quiero todos y más te vale que para mañana todo este completo sino vete despidiendo de tu empleo-le dijo molesto sacándola a rastras de su oficina

Tras ese recuerdo Yuno suspiro y golpeo la mesa de la cafetera

-como pude llegar a esto-se dijo-se masajeo las sienes tomo su tasa de café y se dirigió nuevamente a su escritorio-

Toda CC estaba en silencio solo se escuchan sus pasos, pero se detuvo frente a el elevador

-parece que alguien más decidió trabajar más temprano-no le dio mayor importancia y siguió caminando, cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un saludo

-buenos días Yuno-

-eh...Buenos días Kami, veo que has madrugado-

-si decidí venir más temprano para poder avanzar un poco tengo mucho trabajo-dijo sonriente la castaña-pero tú no tienes buena pinta no me digas que te quedaste trabajando toda la noche de nuevo-tomando del brazo a Yuno para que se detuviera

-si-suspiro resignada

-no deberías de permitir que ese hombre te explote de esa manera, es un maldito si tú le haces todo su trabajo mientras él se da la gran vida a costa de tu esfuerzo-dijo Kami pateando la puerta de la oficina de Matsui

-pero que puedo hacer-sentándose pesadamente en su silla y recostando su cabeza en el escritorio

-bueno para empezar deberías de informarlo-

-pero tú sabes que mi familia depende de mí y no puedo arriesgarme

-pero de seguro podrían ayudarte-tocando el hombro de Yuno

-a ver quién se tomaría la molestia en ayudarme-

-bueno…pues…el joven Vegeta de seguro te ayudaría-sonrojándose al pensar en Vegeta-él es una persona amable, es muy considerado, inteligente y….

-y te gusta verdad-dijo la morena pícaramente

-¡PERO QUE DICES POR SUPUESTO QUE NO¡-roja como un tomate y moviendo sus manos nerviosamente

-jajajaja ya cálmate no te culpo si es muy apuesto con razón te pusiste más guapa-notando el atuendo de su amiga-nunca te había visto así

-bueno si me gusta pero no tengo ninguna oportunidad contra Bulma Briefs-casi escupiendo el nombre de la aguazul

-pero que tiene que ver ella en todo esto-dándole un sorbo a su café

-ellos son novios-dijo en un susurro

-¡QUEEEEEEE ¡-escupiendo su café-pero se supone que ella y el hijo de….

-sí, si lo sé a mí también me impresiono la noticia-cruzándose de brazos-si no fuera porque yo los vi no lo hubiera creído

-vaya parece que la señorita no pierde oportunidad y se queda con lo mejor

-qué cosas dices, ella cree que todo el mundo debe girar en torno a ella-en tono molesto

-vamos Kami no te pongas celosa a decir verdad hacen una pareja muy bonita como si fueran hechos el uno para el otro-tapándose la boca rápidamente

-mira la hora es mejor que empiece con el trabajo mejor me voy-

-no espera no quise….-Yuno vio apenada como se marchaba su amiga-si es hora de trabajar-encendió de nuevo su computadora y comenzó con su labor

-una linda pareja ¡Ba ¡-tirando sus cosas en el escritorio-no es justo ella lo tiene todo porque lo tiene que tener a él también-limpiando las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar creo que soñé demasiado alto como podría fijase en mi teniéndola a ella tendré que conformarme con solo verlo de lejos

Mientras tanto

Bulma se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche la noticia de la partida de Vegeta le había afectado demasiado, pero le había prometido que volvería por ella y eso debía de tranquilizarla pero por una extraña razón sentía una presión muy fuerte en su pecho, pero tenía que hacer su mayor esfuerzo disfrutaría hasta el último minuto con el

-y si me voy con el-pensó-no de seguro que mi padre no lo permitiría además las clases están a punto de finalizar y pronto me graduare-suspiro-que voy hacer lo amo demasiado solo quisiera…-Bulma comenzó a sonrojarse por la idea que estaba pasando por su mente en esos momentos su corazón empezó a acelerarse así como su pulso y su imaginación la llevo al cuarto de su novio más bien a la cama de su novio-si porque no mis padres no van a estar esta noche podríamos-de repente comenzó a sentir mucho calor-no es mala idea ay sería tan romántico-tocando sus mejillas ruborizadas

-hola Bulma perdón por la tardanza-

-AYYYYYYYYYYYY-

-pero que te sucede?

-CHICHI ME DISTES UN SUSTO DE MUERTE-

-estas muy nerviosa tranquilízate-sentándose junto a su amiga-oye te pasa algo estas toda roja tienes fiebre-

-ah…no…no…es solo que me asuste demasiado si es por eso-riendo nerviosamente-

-segura?-tocando la frente de Bulma

-si no te preocupes y como has estado?-tomando de su bebida fría que buena falta le hacia

- esa pregunta debería hacértela yo no crees-sonriéndole a su amiga que aún tenía las mejillas rojas

-pues Vegeta se machara en tres días y en verdad no sé, quisiera llorar, gritar incluso tengo ganas de golpearlo como se le ocurre irse y dejarme a mi sola-

-pero se razonable tiene muchas responsabilidades y el que quiera cumplirlas habla muy bien de el-

-odio cuando tienes la razón-

-si lo sé-ordenando una bebida

-pero es muy difícil-Bulma noto como su amiga la miraba divertida-se puede saber qué es lo que te parece gracioso-

-bueno quien diría que dos personas que no se soportaban ver ahora no pueden separarse, como dice un dicho del odio al amor solo ay un paso-

-muy graciosa Chi, pero es la realidad no puedo vivir sin él-

-bueno solo será por corto tiempo no es que Vegeta fuera a morir-

-NO DIGAS ESO NI EN BROMA¡-levantándose de su asiento-provocando que todos los presentes la miraran

-Bulma lo siento no quise...-

-no, no discúlpame tu a mi es que estoy muy estresada con Vegeta, la empresa en fin todo-

-no te preocupes te entiendo-

-gracias Chi-

Ambas amigas seguían conversando amenamente pero cierta persona las observaba en las sombras

-Bulma necesitamos hablar?-

Bulma se levantó muy molesta de su asiento y se colocó frente a él

-¡TU Y YO NO TENEMOS NADA DE QUE HABLAR YAMSHA¡-

-por favor solo necesito hablar con tigo aclarar las cosas entre nosotros-

-no hay nada de que aclarar me oistes, nada-tomando a Chichi del brazo dispuesta a irse

-sé que estas molesta y te entiendo pero por favor-colocándose en frente de ella con las manos extendidas para evitar su paso

-escúchame es mejor que te quites si no quieres que te arme un espectáculo en este lugar y sabes q soy capaz así que apártate-empujándolo

-escucha solo quiero disculparme con tigo nada mas no quiero que regreses a mi lado solo necesito oír que me perdonas-

-qué dijiste?-dijo Bulma muy asombrada

-lo que escuchaste, sé que te hice daño y que soy de lo peor-tomando la mano de Bulma-solo quiero que me perdones y que podamos ser amigos, también a ti Chichi si te ofendí quiero que me perdones

Ambas chicas se miraron sorprendidas por las palabras de Yamsha

-y a que se debe ese cambio si se puede saber-dijo Chichi cruzando los brazos y mirando amenazadoramente al chico

-bueno...digamos que amor-sonrojándose y colocando su mano tras su cabeza-

-amor?-dijo Bulma zafando su mano del agarre de Yamsha

-no me mal interpretes ya me quedo claro que tu amas a alguien más y entenderlo fue muy difícil pero lo supere me di cuenta que lo que sentía por ti no era amor si no compromiso pero ahora tengo a Marón y ella es todo mi mundo

-vaya nunca pensé oírte decir esas palabras-

-eso quiere decir que me perdonas Bulma-

-oye, oye no tan de prisa eso llevara tiempo-

-bueno sabré esperar-dijo tristemente-pero puedo pedirte un favor

-a ver cuál-

-si puedes ayudarme a escoger un lindo regalo para Marón quiero sorprenderla y como sabrás no soy muy detallista que se diga-

-bueno si es por una buena causa con gusto te ayudare-con una linda sonrisa

-te lo agradezco que te parece el día de mañana como a la una tú también puedes venir Chichi-

-mmm lo pensare-dijo no muy convencida la morena

-bueno me tengo que ir mi equipo me está esperando-

-nosotras también nos vamos se me hace tarde tengo que estar en CC en media hora-viendo su reloj

-espero verlas mañana chicas-

-ahí estaremos saluda a Marón de mi parte-

-lo hare adiós-

Cuando ambas chicas se habían marchado de entre las sombras apareció Matsui con una sonrisa perversa y aplaudiendo

-bravo, bien hecho no creí que tuvieras tanto talento para mentir esa mocosa malcriada se lo creyó todo-

-pues deberías de confiar más en mi padre-sonriendo-que pasara con ella?

-después que la CC sea mía puedes hacer con ella lo que te plazca no es mi problema-

-ni te imaginas lo que le hare me pagara cada humillación deseara jamás haber puesto sus ojos en ese maldito de Vegeta-

El celular de Matsui empezó a sonar y una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro

-ya es hora-pregunto Yamsha

-nos está esperando-contesto su padre

Dicho esto ambos se subieron a su coche, su plan estaba marchando a la perfección no había ningún error, pronto la CC seria suya y todo aquello que estorbara seria eliminado.

Ufffff…..al fin actualice, espero sea de su agrado este capítulo, dejen sus comentarios porfa me animan mucho, un saludo muy especial a mi hermanita Mayra espero te guste.


End file.
